Reliquus: Más allá de las cenizas
by La triada del loto blanco
Summary: Varios años han pasado desde que las Princesas han muerto. Equestria ahora es un infierno donde cada quien lucha por su vida. Un mensajero, una hechicera y una comerciante quedan atrapados entre la avalancha de furia que es el apogeo de la Horda, y los juegos sucios de las grandes ciudades. Tres supervivientes que podrían remecerlo todo o dejar sus huesos sobre la tierra.
1. I: Asedio

**RELIQUUS: MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS CENIZAS**

* * *

**I**

**ASEDIO**

_"Yo veía para los alrededores, pero siempre estaba el recuerdo de la muerte"._

**Triarius, Primer Lord Comandante de Baltimare.**

_"Esta es la historia de tres individuos que tuvieron que enfrentarse a la Reina, de la gran peregrinación que siguió la Horda y los hechos que se tejieron a partir de ambas cosas. Desde los días del Gehena que nunca se vio un evento así, y eso que el Gehena acabó con el mundo conocido. Fue un evento que revolucionó el nuevo mundo, y como en todas las historias, somos nosotros, los sobrevivientes, quienes escriben su conclusión. Pues somos historia revivida y nada más. Historias sin final, y nada más"._

**Steel Gears, Señor Mecánico de la Rueda.**

* * *

Tuve suerte para poder escapar de esa prisión. Me ayudó el hecho de que a nadie le importaba si yo vivía o moría; en ese momento, ser una paria me ayudó a sobrevivir.

Soy una cebra. Antes éramos temidas, y ahora, con todo este caos, lo somos aún más. Iba pasando por un pueblo cuando un grupo de mercenarios del Gobierno de Baltimare me arrestaron y me trajeron a este puesto fronterizo. Como si el cansancio del viaje fuera poco, la estancia en prisión ha mermado aún más mis fuerzas. De no haber sido por el ataque, me habrían matado de hambre en pocos días.

No sé qué motivó a tantas facciones a asaltar este fuerte. Nunca los grupos de forajidos se habían unido para atacar en masa, ni las Legiones de Mercenarios del Caos, ni los Cultos de berserkers, las Cábalas de Magia ¡Ni siquiera las tribus! ¿Qué motivó a esa marea viviente atacar a este fuerte?

Me llamo Nyota. Sobreviví gracias a que un cañonazo derribó la mitad de la prisión. Casi me mata, pero como dice el dicho, lo que no mata, fortalece. Huí mientras las murallas cedían y se desataba el incendio y el caos por todas partes. Me avergüenza decir que me escondí en una alcantarilla, pero dadas las circunstancias, uno debe aprender a sobrevivir.

Salí cuando ya apenas se oían crepitar a las brasas. El suelo era un lodazal, las construcciones estaban reducidas a cenizas, y a cada tanto, montones de cadáveres con aves de presa picoteándoles para quitarles trozos de carne putrefacta. De por sí este mundo es duro, pero tanta devastación reunida me hizo sufrir por dentro.

Salir del fuerte fue casi una cruzada. Había varios magos de la Cábala de la Rueda y otros tantos magos de la Garra. Evadirlos fue difícil, pero eso no era lo peor. ¡Había Tenebrarum en el fuerte! Espíritus corpóreos escapados del mismo Tártaro, distintos Tenebrarum se cebaban con el sufrimiento y el fuego. Un Infirmor me atacó y robó gran parte de mi energía antes de que pudiera espantarlo. Estúpida criatura ínfima... por su culpa no podré sobrevivir...

Esperen. Aquí puedo sentir a alguien. Los Loas no me han abandonado aún. Puedo ver a un poni que se acerca por el camino. Tal vez él pueda ayudarme.

* * *

¿Saben? Jamás me imaginé estar viajando por este yermo sin salvación. Beber agua contaminada y comer comida más vieja que las antiguas princesas, que no eran sino meros tigres de papel.

Pero cuando el mundo más las necesitaba, nos fallaron. Tremendas heroínas teníamos.

Ahora, en lo que era Equestria y lo campos verdes que contaban las abuelas. Abuelas de cincuenta años. Créanme, si llegan a esa edad te hacen fiesta.

Pero, heme aquí. Con una tierra manchada por las cenizas y los arboles negros bajo un sol verdoso. Cargando mis alforjas rasgadas por los malditos parasprites. Je, los desgraciados no pudieron conmigo. Aunque debo admitirlo ¡Todos los malditos lugares cerca de Fillydelphia están atestados de sus colmenas! Era parte de una resolución antigua ¡Ahora miren cómo nos obliga a rompernos la columna para que simples viajeros como yo (aunque nada de inocente) puedan llegar! Maldigo a mi pasado.

Solo tenía que cruzar una colina y podría ver el fuerte sin problemas. "Sin problemas" ¿Acabo de decir eso? Joder, si no tienes tu arma al alcance de tu casco, como mínimo te matan. Los _parasprites_ son un pellizco comparados con las bandas de saqueadores que merodean por todos lados. Comprobé que la tenía lista para todo y dirigí unas últimas miradas antes de avanzar por los bosques negros. Cuando estas tanto tiempo en el negocio te acostumbras, querido lector.

Me revisé la cola por última vez. Soy antiestético, no me importa que mi cola anaranjada este mas alborotada que un loro matado a escobazo. Es solo que te pueden inmovilizar por detrás así como así. Luego de ello, que las princesas se apiaden de ti. Nada. Volteo hacia delante, nada aún. Es mejor continuar. Solo unos metros y podré ver el fuerte de…

Mierda ¿Nadie me dijo que estaba en llamas? ¡Maldigo a mi contacto por ello! ¡Maldito cabrón! ¡No es nada! Me decían que era algo de luz en estos tiempos oscuros, pero ¡ESTÁ REDUCIDA A CENIZAS HUMEANTES! ¡Columnas de humo se alzaban entre los torreones, ya de por sí, destartalados! Esto es trabajo de artillería, no cabe duda. Y si hay artillería aquí…

Tarde o temprano estaré jodido.

¡Hay algo detrás de mí! ¿Tan cerca, joder? Espero que este de buena leche para que no se divierta mutilándome. Aunque, de ser el caso. Prefiero matarme antes de que se "divierta" conmigo.

Jamás pensé que mi vida cambiaría por ese encuentro.

* * *

Ella es una cebra joven, esbelta y con una extraña belleza, como una lanza recién elaborada. Sus franjas se vuelven más gruesas en su cuello, la crin larga y los ojos de color turquesa. Se ve debilitada y alerta. Ella se lleva un casco a los labios, haciendo el gesto de silencio.

Él es un poni de tierra, gris claro con crin y cola de color anaranjado. Lleva alforja de cuero y armadura del mismo material. Sin esta, se vería un pelaje espeso como el de un lobo. Se voltea y mira a la joven cebra, con su arma al alcance y mostrando los colmillos.

Ella, sin inmutarse, vuelve a hacer el gesto de silencio, esta vez con más énfasis. Él se agacha y mira con detenimiento, examinándola. Luego se le acerca.

Ella lo empuja y se esconden detrás de un carromato volcado él siente que se acerca un gran grupo de sujetos

Él baja la cabeza cuando ve al grupo moviéndose, sin notar sus presencias. Puede oír el sonido del viento sobre los escombros, las cenizas, el sonido de una mañana azul y fría. Luego la mira a los ojos.

—¿Algún plan?

—Esperar a que se vayan —dice ella. Su voz parece una melodía de agua fluyendo.

Al alcance de su vista, aparece una doce de ponis. Tienen soles pintados por todo el cuerpo y están entonando un cántico; fácilmente reconocibles, son los Fénix del Sol, una orden monástica y militar conformada por berserkers que adoran a la Princesa Celestia.

_"Jamás pensé volver a ver a estos tipo de nuevo. Y menos tan activos"._

Se acerca a ella y la olfatea.

—Restos de escombros. Me imagino que eres de allá ¿No?

—Sí —dice ella, incómoda por su proximidad—. Tú no pareces ser parte de ese ejército salvaje.

Le pone el casco en la boca, y mira sobre sus cabezas. Alguien se separó del grupo para ver. Se quedan así por un rato mientras el soldado inspecciona. Es un terrestre rojo descomunal, con soles mal pintados y hombreras con pinchos; en sus hombros sobresalen los mangos de sus armas.

Pero el soldado se va al no notar nada, prosiguiendo con su cántico. El poni terrestre gris le quita la pata de la boca.

—Estuvo cerca.

Ella lo mira, una mirada extraña, mezcla de agradecimiento y suspicacia.

—Mi nombre es Nyota. Si venías a este fuerte... ya ves que tuvo mal final.

—Creo que el final que no se merecía... A pesar de ser un criadero de ratas. Mi nombre es Compass, soy o... Era mensajero. Prefiero llamarme Voyager si no te interesa —dice con algo de orgullo.

Ella sonríe, una sonrisa sincera. Un mechón de su larga crin cae sobre su ojo izquierdo, y ella lo echa hacia atrás de un movimiento.

—Voyager, por esta zona está lleno de saqueadores, magos y Mercenarios. Los caminos deben estar repletos.

—Por eso siempre toma la ruta menos indicada —saca la cabeza de nuevo y va pasando la retaguardia, una retahíla de salteadores mal armados—. Son pocos y podemos movernos a esas ruinas, son más seguras ¿Puedes correr?

—Sí— dice ella.

—Bien —saca la cabeza pero señala hacia unas rocas— A mi señal, corre hacia allá —espera a que estén mirando hacia delante— ¿Lista? Ahora.

Ella va corriendo velozmente hacia las rocas. Pero no está en tan buen estado. escapar de la prisión la ha dejado agotada, no se ha alimentado en mucho tiempo y el esfuerzo al que ha sometido a su cuerpo durante la batalla le está pasando cuenta. Cae al suelo casi desmayada.

Compass corre y luego la ve tirada en el suelo. _"¡Mierda!"_ La toma y corre hacia las rocas. Una vez allí la recuesta, y la ventila con la tapa de un bol que se encontraba tirada.

Ella trata de moverse. No le gusta nada estar así de débil.

—N—no estoy tan mal...

Compass la abofetea cuando se cerciora que no lo van a escuchar.

—¡Dijiste que estabas bien! Pude haberte dejado con ellos —señala por encima de las rocas.

_"Yo soy una imesebelen, y un imesebelen es intocable"._

Ella patea sus partes nobles.

—Solo... no estoy tan bien como creía.

Cuando Compass se recupera del golpe, se abalanza sobre ella y la inmoviliza.

—No lo vas a estar después de esto —le pone una daga en su cuello. Y cuando parecía que iba a pasarla a cuchillo, se asoma un rezagado del cuerpo principal, un pegaso oscuro de cabello y piel tatuado con toscas medias lunas blancas, que lo identifican como uno de los Cuervos de la Luna.

_"Ay, no puede ponerse peor"._

—¡En el nombre de Luna! —grita blandiendo un sable, se arroja contra Compass como un desquiciado, echando espuma por la boca y sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Es increíble la facilidad con que los berserkers del Sol y la Luna se vuelcan en sus frenesíes de sangre.

El mensajero forcejea para evitar que el rezagado le clave el sable. Luego ríe ante su cara.

—Tus princesas no sirvieron para nada —lo patea en el vientre y se levanta. Pero, de un modo marcial, se pone de pie usando sus alas y lo ataca. El que fuera un mensajero toma su cuchillo y carga contra él. Del impacto ruedan por el suelo de nuevo. El Cuervo de la Luna lo golpea con fuerza y lo muerde en el hombro. Compass gruñe del dolor y luego vuelve a reír.

—Chico, no sabes morder— le golpea la cara en el casco y luego le muerde el cuello hasta que le saca sangre. Aquello enfurece al berserker, quien lo golpea contra una piedra, lastimándole la pata. Toma una roca y alcanza a darle en el rostro antes de desangrarse, sacándole un par de dientes. Compass escupe los dientes y se lame las heridas mientras ve a la cebra. Mientras ellos peleaban, ella hurgó en las alforjas de él y se come su comida y bebe su agua. Aquello lo molesta un poco, pero sigue lamiendo sus heridas.

La comida y el agua hacen sentir mejor a Nyota.

—Déjame ver —dice ella acercándose—. Si quieres, puedo ponerte de nuevo los dientes.

Él la mira escéptico mientras se lame

—¿Igual como te caíste? No gracias.

Ella y recoge sus dientes.

—Sólo si querías. Pero más adelante, sufrirás mucho dolor.

Él hace una mueca y la carga sobre su lomo.

—No aquí —se dirige a la casa que había señalado.

Nyota se sonroja levemente cuando él la carga. Se aferra a él para no caer mientras él avanza sobre el suelo semidesértico, haciendo caso omiso a su herida. Una vez que han llegado, la recuesta en una pared, mientras empieza a quitarse la alforja

—¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? ¿Nota? ¿Nitoa? Era algo con Ni.

—Nyota —dice ella—. Curandera de los imesebelen.

Le dirige una mirada escéptica y luego ríe.

—No voy a tratar de pronunciar la tribu ¿Qué hacías en ese fuerte?

—Me hicieron prisionera cuando intentaba cruzar a otro territorio. Sobreviví casi de milagro.

—Y bien, ¿A qué venías a este fuerte?

Compass hace una mueca y luego la mira.

—Iba a entregar algo. Pero ¿Ya qué? Esta reducido a cenizas.

—En ese caso, puede servirnos a nosotros. Porque creo que dos pueden viajar de manera más segura.

—Trabajo solo, nena. Y en tu estado no eres capaz de levantar un casco.

—Mejoraré en poco tiempo —dice ella—. Y con esa Horda rondando, no es buena idea estar solo.

La mira, como si la inspeccionara de nuevo. Suspira como si lo hubieran acorralado en su mente.

—De acuerdo. No puedo dejarte así como así, irás conmigo. De paso —sonríe—, me debes una —la arropa con una manta.

—Puedo arreglarte los dientes —dice ella sonrojándose ante ese gesto.

—No creas que eso pagará de que te salvara de la Horda. Además, uno era una prótesis de oricalco. Pero, si insistes —se posiciona al lado de ella, sentándose y abriendo la boca.

—Cierra los ojos —le aconseja ella. Él así lo hace, mientras abre más grande la boca.

Ella coloca sus dientes en sus lugares correspondientes, causándole molestias. Luego susurra unas palabras que Compass no puede entender, y él siente un sabor metálico en su boca además de un escozor.

Él siente el sabor y la picadura entre las encías. Razón de ello, empieza a rascarse con el casco trasero, como si fuera un perro.

—Tranquilo —dice ella—. Enjuágate. Tus dientes están soldados.

Saca una cantimplora y se enjuaga la boca

—¡Celestia! ¡Luna! ¡A quien le tenga que pedir! ¿Cómo que lo soldaste?

Ella sonríe de manera enigmática. De pronto parece más demacrada de lo que parecía.

—Digamos que tengo... ciertos talentos. Pero usarlos cobra un precio —dice mirando hacia la nada.

—Ni hablar, rayitas. Tu vida te la salvé. No voy a bajarme si es lo que estas pensando.

Ella se confunde, luego entiende y se ríe.

—No, no, no, tú no pagas nada. La que debe pagar soy yo.

—¿Qué esperas?— la vuelve a inspeccionar y murmura para sí— Mejor en otra ocasión, Nyota. Duerme, que mañana será un viaje duro.

—Gracias, Voyager —dice ella acomodándose—. Tú también descansa.

—Eso es solo un sobrenombre —dice mientras se acurruca.

Ella le sonríe mientras se duerme.

* * *

—Empieza tú —decía el capitán Grey Harsh, de una sección penal mientras acomodaba el juego de damas, mirando a su contrincante con una sonrisa amable, contraria a su mirada desafiante—. Estoy de buena leche el día de hoy.

—¿Por? —dijo el otro en el extremo— ¿Por el trabajito que hiciste?

—Me partí el lomo por conseguirla —dijo el capitán acercándose, como forma de amenaza, a su contrincante—, murieron tres e hirió a siete de una partida de quince. Si no le tapaba la boca, no estaría para joderte la vida en damas, sargento. Ahora empiece, antes que cambie.

—Bien, bien —decía con cierto miedo—… Princesas, que carácter.

Hizo caso omiso de ello, cuando podía mandarlo a hacer doble turno en una noche como mínimo, pero las pasadas que le daba en damas eran suficientes. Además de ellos, estaban otros miembros al mando de Grey, la gran mayoría artilleros de la prisión. Algunos tomando y otros contando chistes en mesas mientras empezaban a cenar. No había movido la primera pieza, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Espero que sea importante. Iba a empezar a jugar —Grey miro al centinela, de por sí ya era débil, jadeando. Pero su cansancio era menor comparado con su miedo. Hasta podía olerlo. Como si estuviera poseído, se levanto y salió de la sala, seguido por todos los acompañantes.

El teñir de las campanas le hizo acelerar el paso. La agitación de los cuerpos le aceleró el paso. Maldecía por dentro por no saber lo que pasaba pero, tan era así, que le volvió a aparecer su tic en el ojo. Al fin llegó a una almena de la correccional. Su fama de temeroso se fue a la papelera cuando se acercaron estos tipos.

—¡Me cago en la puta madre que los parió! ¡A sus puestos! —giró a su estupefacta unidad, agitando sus cascos y tocando su silbato.

Estos fuertes, algunos de ellos, fueron parte de la Iniciativa de Defensa Nacional de Equestria. Tenían forma de pentagrama, siendo el círculo externo una muralla y las cinco puntas zonas fuertes donde los defensores podrían montar una buena. El centro sería, a petición, lo que sea que venga en la cabeza de la gente. Pero, Grey Harsh se maldecía por dentro al tener que estar en una maldita cantera semi-derruida que representaba los castillos antes de la iniciativa. Sus muros planos y sus torres redondas ¡Cómo las odiaba!

Pero habían llegado a una, con unas tres balistas (mientras que, para su mala suerte, las otras tenían cañones), los ponis a su orden. Miraba con los binoculares, no esperaba que aquellos olvidados del cielo se movilicen tan rápido en poco tiempo. Era una marea de grandes colores devorando el horizonte de ocaso, siendo una sola voz cantando viejos himnos de guerra y cargando los cañones para arrasar el muro. AL menos tenía un detalle a su favor, brea.

—¡Carguen! ¡Saetas impregnadas de brea y préndales fuego! ¡Objetivo: trescientos metros desde el muro bajo para encender los pozos! No se preocupen por hacer los tiros sincronizados, solo denles infierno muchachos —Grey Harsh hablaba sin quitar los ojos de los binoculares, escuchando a los suyos recargar e impregnar. Cuando estuvieron listos, dispararon sin orden, solo con él esperando con una gran sonrisa.

Esperó, mirando y siguiendo las saetas. Con la perfecta sincronización, encendieron los pozos cuando la primera oleada de la Horda estaba encima. Se deleitaba con verlos arder, con verlos rodar hacía en el fuego, ya que no tenían donde más. Se deleitaba ser derretidos y llegar a ser carbonizados en cuestión de segundos. Se deleitaba ver esa pequeña marea de colores se engullida por las llamas. _"¡Afrontad vuestro destino, cabrones!"_ Celebraba el capitán, dejando salir una sonrisa.

Se despertó con los cañones, derruyendo el torreón por las partes bajas y sacudiéndolos a ellos. Soplo el silbato de nuevo para salvarlos, siendo él quien saliese de último antes de que la torre cayera en sí misma. Corrían por los pasillos mientras estos retumbaban por los impactos. Crecían los gritos de batalla mientras guiaba a sus veinte con el resto. A ver si los cobardes tomaban valor y los valerosos se imponían. Solo para ver, ya que no sabía que los más útiles les servirían en algo que lo consumiría luego.

Salieron al patio principal, detrás de la primera línea de defensas. Jamás pensó que tendría el combate tan cerca en tan poco tiempo. Había esos minotauros, temidos por todo el mundo, arrasaban la línea defensiva. Lanzaban a los ponys a las paredes y los cortaban con sus, ya de por sí, mandobles. Cuando habrían fuego, los minotauros se cubrían con escudos. _"Los muy muérdagos, no se cansan con sus armas sino que…"_ Fue tarde cuando recibió a un poni que había sido lanzado.

Grey Harsh no veía nada, no oía nada. Tan solo era la combinación de resplandores anaranjados y negros en un sonido único e irreconocible. Sentía ligeros dolores en la cabeza y en los flancos. Las sombras le rodeaban cuando perdió el conocimiento.

Y se sumió en una combinación de sueños y recuerdos, atormentados por aquella que respiraba su mismo aire. Sentía, no sabía a efectos de qué, su voz.

Ahí se sumió… Atormentado por dentro… Cuando despertó.

—Ya era la maldita hora en la que despertase, capitán —Harsh volteó hacía donde venía la voz, no era más que la comandante de la prisión. Pero el dolor en la cabeza le impidió ver bien—. NO te esfuerces, total: vales más que cualquiera que haya muerto anoche.

—¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué pasó al fin? —decía con la vista borrosa, con algo crema y rojo acercándose a él.

—Pues… Estos son los niveles superiores, la muralla externa cayó anoche pero los frenamos en la interna. Pero eso es lo de menos —otra vez se le acercó esa figura crema y roja— ¿Sabes de Nyota, la cebra que capturaste?... Escapó.

Esas palabras cayeron en él parecidas a un perro rabioso cuando le mencionas a un indeseable. Tan era así, que Grey Harsh escupía baba de la boca. Necesitaron a cuatro ponys para sostenerlo cuando se quitó la venda y trató de atacar a la comandante. Todo sus esfuerzos y todos los que murieron por capturarla se fueron al caño. Una vez calmado, la comandante se río de él.

—Y pensar que tuviste novias, de seguro por eso rompían contigo —continuó su risa, tapada por el casco.

—Madame, envíame de nuevo al campo. No quiero que esa desgraciada escape así como así. Quiero que ella haga lo que tenga que hacer en la capital del principado —Grey lloraba con gestos de rabia—. Haré lo que sea, pero deme un equipo y déjeme cazarla.

—¿Estás seguro? Hay monstruos allá afuera.

—No me venga con su mierda sarcástica, madame. Me encargaron capturarla y capturarla es lo que haré. Quiero-a-esa-desgraciada-deslenguada —esperó su respuesta, siempre anticipada por poner un casco sobre el otro y apartar la vista del otro. Volvió la vista asintiendo con una sonrisa.

—Está bien. Toma a los que quieras y sal por la puerta que da en la colina. Y conociéndote, eso será hoy —lo había anticipado, Grey se estaba levantando de la cama y vistiéndose. Lo detuvo en la puerta con una simple pregunta— ¿Acaso no te importó ahora? —cosa que acompañó con una sonrisa.

No me importan los muertos. Después de "rayitas", a usted la quería matar. Si no lo hacen ellos —dijo acompañándolo con un gesto en la cabeza, resaltando los tambores de la Horda—, lo hubiese hecho yo. Con permiso, madame.

Salió de la enfermería seguido por la vista de la comandante. Ella sonreía indiferente.

* * *

Espero a que Compass se duerma para levantarme. Qué sujeto más raro, pero al menos cerca de él viajaré más segura. Antes de hacer lo que pienso hacer, me acerco, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Dormido parece un lobo... y esa herida en su pata podría ser muy aparatosa en el futuro. Deslizo mi casco sobre la herida, él se queja y gruñe en sueños. Contengo la respiración, deseando que no despierte. Afortunadamente, él continúa durmiendo. Cuando retiro mi casco de su piel, la herida ha desaparecido. Poseo más trucos de lo que aparento, y Compass se dará cuenta de eso en el futuro.

La hierba del brujo crece mucho en los territorios lejos de la ciudad. Produce alucinaciones si se mastica, e incluso hay quienes dicen que simplemente mirar cómo arde basta para provocar locura. Son arbustos pequeños, de hojas púrpuras. Recojo un puñado, cuidando de no masticarlos.

Los junto en una pequeña pira y enciendo un fuego. La hierba del brujo no produce humo, ni olor; es poco probable que Compass despierte. No debe despertarse.

Las llamas crecen tiñéndose de púrpura. Murmuro suavemente las palabras de adoración, y una neblina comienza a llenar el lugar.

Un pequeño murciélago de fruta se me acerca. Es de color rojo, y sus alas no emiten el menor sonido.

—Teníamos planes para recatarte, Nyoka —dice una vez se me ha acercado.

—Estoy segura de eso —digo sonriendo.

Soy una hechicera. Y como hechicera, hago trato con espíritus de la naturaleza, distintos a los monstruosos Tenebrarum que salieron del Tártaro. Los que entienden de magia los llaman "familiares", y yo poseo tres.

—Este tipo es inestable —dice un lobo de madera; él tampoco hace ningún sonido con sus patas—. Ten cuidado.

—No estoy indefensa.

—Lo sé, pero de todas formas te lo digo.

—¡Nyoka es una luchadora genial! —dice un _parasprite_ amarillo.

Matunda, Kuni y Matope. Un murciélago, un lobo y un insecto. Sonrío al verlos.

—Chicos, hay un cambio de planes —le digo. Tengo un poco miedo, pues los espíritus reaccionan de mil maneras diferentes. Pero ninguno se inmuta.

—Siempre supimos que tu venganza iba a retrasarse —dice Kuni, el lobo.

—Desde que te atraparon y te llevaron a esa cárcel —dice Matope, el _parasprite_.

—¡Y qué masacre desencadenaste! —Kuni se ve orgulloso.

Yo sonrío. Hay una gran relación entre mi pueblo y los espíritus.

—Nos espera un largo viaje, muchachos.

—Estamos contigo, Nyoka.

* * *

...Entonces la transacción de ayer de Manehattan me costó por alrededor de seiscientos bits de plata, mas el impuesto aduanero y la carga... ¿¡Ochocientos veinte!? ¡Esto me va a llevar directo a la quiebra! Tiré todo lo que estaba sobre mi mesa lejos, papeles y listas salieron volando. Diablos, tiene que haber algo que me vuelva a favorecer económicamente, espero que la caravana que mandé hace un par de días al Fuerte Del Encomiendo llegue pronto, esos extractos medicinales valen demasiado.

¡Y mientras más valga, mayor ganancia, je je!

Y ahí fue cuando tocaron la puerta.

—¡Está abierto! —me levanté y comencé a recoger los papeles. La puerta se abrió, mire y entonces...

Eran los mercenarios de la Pezuña Sangrienta. Numerosos, eficaces. Solo formado por cualquiera con características equinas, como ponis y cebras. Sabrán hacer su trabajo a un precio ligeramente alto, pero lo harán bien. Justamente los indicados para proteger mis caravanas. Una Unicornio blanca, de melena ligeramente rosa, en una ligera armadura de placas negras entro, acompañada de una cebra y un pegaso, ambos con una armadura parecida, pero con manchones rojos sangre.

—Ah, Amethyst Bolt, hace mucho que no te veía por aquí. Dime colega... —dejé todos los papeles desordenados sobre la mesa y volví a sentarme. Puse mis garras en ella y puse la mejor (o peor) sonrisa disimulada que pude— ¿Hay algo en que "yo", Kristin, pueda ayudarte? —dije, aún disimulando. No sé ni para que me molesto...

—Kristin, una de mis más queridas clientas, ¿Cómo has estado plumífera? —Okey, ahí es el punto donde matas la conversa.

—¡Pues mejor que nunca, imagínate cómo prospera mi negocio! —extendí los brazos para expresar mi falsa alegría.

—Me parece muy grata esa noticia, plumífera Eso me recuerda a algo que teníamos acordado... —Joder. Acordamos en que siempre en esta fecha me jodes. La Unicornio se acercó a la mesa y extendió su casco. Aquí vamos...— ¿Y bien, para cuando la pasta? Porque el tiempo es oro, plumífera.

Cambió su pequeña sonrisa a una cara de seriedad. Esto no me favorece.

—¿La pasta? Bueno ehm... —Giré los ojos, miré por la ventana, hacia el norte...

—Eh eh, espera un momento, espérate. ¿Me estás diciendo que estás sin pasta, es eso?—Ella suspiró cansada, y puso su casco en la cara—. Verás, Kristin... La Pezuña Sangrienta hace un excelente trabajo escoltando caravanas, tú nos escogiste, hicimos nuestro trabajo como se debe y ya llegamos a fin de mes. Así que...

Esto no terminará bien si no les pago... ¿Me arriesgo, o no? Ya que fue, mandemos todo a la mierda.

—¡Mañana, ya verás! Tengo una caravana que justamente mañana llegará, con suficientes bits como para dos meses completos, jeje. Incluso... ¡I-incluso les pagaré el doble! —¡N-no no, no quería decir eso! Pero Amethyst levantó una ceja, sin mencionar su notable cara de sorpresa.

—Con que doble, ¿Eh?—Ella acercó su cara a la mía. Casi podía sentir su intrusa respiración en mi cara, y es sumamente desagradable. Luego retrocedió, y cambió su cara a alegre de nuevo—. Chicos... ¡Mañana hay paga, informen a los demás que mañana en la mañana será! —los otros dos celebraron y chocaron cascos, para luego irse por la puerta. Amethyst siguió riendo un poco, luego se detuvo y acercó de nuevo a mí, poniendo sus patas delanteras en la mesa. —Pero si no veo la paga mañana en la mañana... —la unicornio desenvainó su espada del lomo y la levito apuntando a mí.

Directo a mi cuello. Solo empujar y adiós Kristin.

—Si no la veo en mis cascos, juro que vas a pagarla caro. Claro, las alas de grifos hoy en día tienen su buen valor comercial, jeje —¿¡Q-que!? Tragué saliva, y asentí—. Bien. Me simpatizas, Kristin. Confío en que lo harás —envainó su espada y se retiró, cerrando la puerta metálica de portazo.

Joder. No quiero ser una grifa sin alas.

Recosté mi cabeza en la mesa. Pensando... ¿Cómo me voy a salvar de esta? La caravana más le vale que llegue entre hoy y mañana, o soy grifo a la parrilla. Y si lo soy, ellos también.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta. Salté del susto y casi me voy de espaldas. Al menos toquen un poco más despacio, mínimo.

—¡Si siempre está abierto, tan solo entren y ya! —grité a quien fuera que esté en la puer... —¡Santos Dioses!

Uno de los caravaneros que envié al fuerte ya hace como cinco días atrás. Era un pony terrestre joven, de pelaje rojo y melena gris. Está bien malherido.

—M—madame Kristin... Tiene que largarse de a-aquí. —¿Largarme, de que habla? Ha de estar delirando por las heridas, aunque me incomoda un poco por como lo dice.

—¿Irme, para qué? No tengo por qué escapar de mis problemas, aún —sonreí al caravanero. El maldito apenas se puede mantener de pie. Caminó a duras penas hasta el mesón de mi oficina y recuperó el aliento, mientras estaba ahí sentada sin saber qué hacer.

—La Horda viene... Arrasaron con todo el Fuerte —¿Waa-ah? Abrí los ojos en sorpresa de eso. No jodas.

—¿Y el resto de ustedes, y la mercancía? —me asomé apoyada en el mesón—. Todos murieron allí, m-menos yo... Me dijeron: "Vete y esparce el mensaje, si es que valoras tu vida". La mercancía se perdió en el asedio, pérdida total —el joven caravanero se dejó caer, apoyado en el mesón. Está que se muere. Si la Horda viene, sea quienes sean estos lunáticos, es mejor largarme. Irme muy lejos. Pero eso deja por otro lado la deuda con la Pezuña Sangrienta.

¿Quedarme y morir, o largarme y morir? He ahí el dilema.

Si me quedo, los mercenarios me cortarán la cabeza y desplumarán, y si no son ellos, será la Horda. Por otro lado, si me voy, la Pezuña Sangrienta me va a dar caza y poner precio a mi cabeza...

Prefiero jugar al gato y ratón que ser presa fácil.

—Puedes retirarte, ve a la enfermería y toma lo que quieras, ya me da igual. Incluso si quieres tómate el día... ¿Libre? —miré al joven caravanero postrado en mi mesón, inmóvil y malherido.

Muerto, en otras palabras. Diablos...

Si realmente estamos hablando de irnos, es hora de empacar... A ver. Tendré que llevarme mi juego de cuchillos, aquí está. Y juntar bits... Y nunca olvidemos mi petaca. Jamás salgo sin ella (Ni tampoco sin una buena botella de whisky). La abrí y tomé un par de sorbos de ella. Ah, dulce néctar de alcohol. Cuéntame todos tus secretos... Pero ya dejémonos de boberías, es hora de largarme de aquí, a un nuevo rumbo.

A una nueva vida.

Todas mis cosas listas ya. Abandoné mi oficina, batí mis alas y volé. Abandoné mi local y volé. Dejé atrás mi vida...

Batí las alas, y volé.


	2. II: El Yermo

**RELIQUUS: MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS CENIZAS**

* * *

**II**

**EL YERMO  
**

_La única manera de sobrevivir al Yermo es uniéndose a algo o... Alguien._

**Gracious Heal, líder de los Caminantes del Gehena.**

_Este territorio es el crisol donde se purifican todas nuestras almas._

**Feathers, chamán del clan gral.**

* * *

LittleSpring era un pueblo surgente. Ahora, después de la Gehema lo ha sido siempre. Llegaban caravanas de todos lados para seguir sus rutas y descansaban ahí, junto a los guardias que los acompañaban. Estaba conformada por cinco casas pre-apocalipsis y varias casuchas improvisadas que iban mejorando su condición. Alrededor de una docena. De resto eran tiendas y corrales para los animales. Todo esto rodeado por un muro techado de materiales diversos. Si, ladrillos convivían con bloques de cemento. Láminas de zinc estaban entre tejas de terracota. Era un despelote, pero servía ante los saqueadores y mal vivientes que se acercaban.

Una noche, sin embargo, los potrillos fueron despertados por el resonar de los tambores de guerra. Y la desesperación fue seguida por un silencio colectivo cuando vieron el resplandor naranja de las antorchas. A los centinelas se les detuvo el corazón por un minuto, cuando vieron los estandartes de la Horda. Incluso a Amethyst Bolt, líder del excelente y maquiavélico grupo de la Pezuña Sangrienta, se estremeció ante la llegada de ellos.

A lo lejos, Kristin corría lejos de LittleSpring.

El principio del fin fue anunciado por las trompetas, seguidas por el galope de los jinetes arqueros. Se concentraron en el muro, al frente, donde disparaban en círculos para hacer que los defensores perdieran municiones. Luego de ellos, corrían hacia los lados en paralelo. Eso mataba de angustia la milicia local, que desperdiciaban sus disparos contra ellos mientras preparaban sus maquinarias de asedio. Todo eso era observado por una figura y su catalejo. Miraba con detenimiento como la Pezuña Sangrienta se incorporaba para rechazar a los alados de la Horda, en un combate aéreo que solo se contaban en las historias de antaño. Miraba con un cuidado matemático la muralla, tal construcción le sacó una sonrisa.

Y en medio del duelo aéreo, la pezuña combatió a los odiados. No por lealtad, ni por honor, sino que cuando hacías actos como esos —entrar a la batalla por voluntad propia— el deudor no tendría cara para rechazar un pago. No importaba si morían algunos, el resto podría cobrar sin dudas la defensa y beberían por ellos más tarde. No les importaba enzarzarse en combate con los desquiciados de la Horda, el fin era justificable. Todo ello era mirado por la figura.

Se cansó de mirar como los suyos armaban la maquinaria de asedio. Decidió montar la suya.

—Siempre es hermosa cuando comienza —dijo la figura, entre su júbilo y los sonidos de despliegue— ¡Tráiganlos! ¡Y tengan cuidado esta vez!

Detrás de la figura, había toda clase de criaturas halando y empujando cañones, cuyas bocas estaban grabadas las cabezas de dragones escupiendo. Volvió a sus pensamientos en voz alta- Siempre es hermosa.

Al mismo tiempo que técnicos de la Cábala de la Rueda —que estaban en la Horda— instalaban _polybolos_ (una ametralladora de flechas) y balistas, los artilleros de la figura cargaban bolas de metal con varias mechas dentro de ellas en los cañones.

_"Siempre es hermosa"_

—Fuego.

Los doce cañones rugieron tras de él, con el silbido de las balas sonando sobre su cabeza.

Miraba con detenimiento la escena. Varios sacerdotes de la Horda se acercaban con los _polybolos_ para despejar los cielos de los pegasos. Jamás pensaron que la Pezuña Sangrienta se presentaría el día de hoy. Pero solo serían muertes más y muertes menos para dedicarlas a sus superiores. Se quitó y se volvió a poner el catalejo. Seguía la trayectoria fija a donde se dirigía las balas. Ahí espero escuchando los clamores de la batalla.

Y esperó hasta que llegó su "obra". Antes de impactar, las balas de los cañones explotaron a pocos metros de la muralla, cosa que le sacó una sonrisa. Las balas, en realidad, contenían balas pequeñas de plomo en su interior con una carga de pólvora como núcleo. El fuego de las mechas, calculadas de antemano, llegaba al núcleo y disparaban las peloticas. La inercia y el movimiento hacían el resto... Todo gracias a los libros de antes de la Gehema. Libros de física y relatos de la Gran Guerra. Sí, funcionaban. Las balas atravesaron las zonas blandas de la muralla, que se había calmado su fuego contra la Horda.

A lo lejos, Kristin subía una ladera con sus cosas, alejándose de la matanza.

Mientras los artilleros recargaban —y esperaban la orden de disparo— su comandante miraba por el catalejo. Ya habían llegado los favoritos de la Horda, las cohortes de minotauros. Si ya de por sí eran intimidantes, añádanles corazas de acero y hombreras decoradas con pinchos. Grandes cascos que permitían la salida de sus cuernos con un fondo de penacho escarlata. Armados con mazas, hachas, mandobles y, si todo se agotaba, sus puños acompañados de un gran escudo rectangular. Había informes de minotauros que usaban una columna como garrote improvisado. Y, sin embargo, eran el martillo de toda la Horda, el factor decisivo...

Cosa que marginaba a los artilleros.

Iban a ganar fama esta vez. Ordenó mantener el tiro y concentró sus disparos en los pegasos de la Pezuña. Sin orden, esta vez, dispararon. Y observaba como los disparos aleatorios desbarataban a los emplumados que, sin un lugar correcto por dónde ir, tuvieron que retroceder hacia el pueblo para mantenerse a salvo de la artillería. De seguro recibiría algo por esto... De seguro. Aunque... Algunos desgraciados se quedaron y esperaban el momento para atacar... Que era ahora.

La Horda, por lo que pudo ver, se había precipitado en desplegar la maquinaría de asedio. Unas escaleras plegables con una plataforma alta donde se movía —era impulsada por dentro— mientras eran acompañados por grifos con ballestas y armas a distancia, tratando de repeler a los pegasos. La figura recordaba los fogonazos de las pistolas rudimentarias de chispa. Era el momento de hacer a la artillería algo importante el día de hoy.

—¡Esos bastardos de _polybolos_ no se van a llevar nada! ¡Cambien a metal y apunten a la muralla! Apoyen a nuestros chicos en el asalto —el subalterno le saluda y hace señales a los artilleros. Estos cambian y disparan.

A pesar de que el _polybolos_ era efectivo como anti-personal, no servía contra una muralla. A pesar de que las maquinarias y escaleras permitían combatir a los defensores, era un proceso lento. Cuando las bolas de hierro impactaron la muralla, esta empezó a desmoronarse y los defensores que tenían eran sepultados por los escombros, que también se fragmentaban en el suelo y atacaban a un pequeño radio a los del otro lado. Era el momento perfecto, los pegasos se replegaban y la defensa estaba desecha e, inconscientemente, permitían el paso para las cohortes de minotauros. Estas tropas pesadas y vitoreando al son de los tambores, se movían en una formación compacta de escudos aglutinados sobre sus cabezas y sus lados. Lentamente llegaban a la brecha, cuyos bramidos del Gran Centurión deban rienda suelta a su júbilo sangriento. Luego fueron los jinetes arqueros, que como una ráfaga de viento, sutil y suave, pasaron por los costados de los pesados y arremetieron contra la ciudad.

El gran Artillero estaba perplejo, quería gloria pero ahora se la daban a los desdichados. Tiró su catalejo al suelo y lo pisó con furia mientras sus asistentes lo miraban alejándose de él. Luego volteo a los suyos. Les dedicó una sonrisa entre sus vendas, que apenas dejaban ver su piel amarilla con pústulas rojo-verdes. Tenía lepra y los suyos lo sabían, pero eso no quitaba su condición de listillo. Matemáticas, física y química, las bases de los artilleros.

—Qué bueno, toda la gloria para las cohortes y nada para nosotros ¡Basura! Muy bien, chicos. Hora de empacar, yo pago la primera ronda —algunos vitorean y otros ríen mientras comentaban su hazaña.

Eran un grupo, y celebraban como tal.

Ahí estaban los jinetes arqueros, que disparaban a diestra y siniestra a todo aquel que trataba de escapar. Habían familias enteras cargando sus pertenencias y potrillos. Estos eran arrebatados por igual antes de flechar a sus antiguos dueños. Pero los arqueros montados se detuvieron.

Era el remanente de la milicia, formando en la plaza del pueblo. Mientras los desahuciados corrían, ellos formaban ante la inevitable llegada de ellos: los minotauros. Como uno, ellos se detuvieron a varios metros de la línea escuálida. Y el gran centurión llegó de primero. Tras esos trajes de acero, sus músculos, uno por uno, se preparaban para esta batalla. Y empezó a golpear su espada en su escudo. El sonido se volvió, lentamente, uno solo. Este clamor era acompañado por ese sentido, no, ese deseo de matar. Ese instinto que llevaban por dentro.

Gritaban como uno solo mientras la milicia vacilaba.

Gritaban y bramaban en ansias de gloria.

Y hasta que alguien de la Pezuña Sangrienta se atrevió de sacar el aire como un grito, la defensa se dirigió a una última carga desesperada ante el inevitable fin. El gran centurión se puso en guardia, seguido por un sonido de piedra pisada por sus cohortes. Como uno, ellos lucharon.

La gran fuerza innata que tenían, potenciada por su estado, mandaban a los ponis a volar unos metros antes de romperse algún hueso. Esos fueron afortunados comparados con los que cayeron al suelo. La marcha marcial los pisaba. Cada movimiento sincronizado, cada pedazo de carne atravesado por el frío acero... Era encantador para el Gran Centurión.

Dios, incluso se bebía el aire impregnado de sangre como si fuera alcohol.

Avanzaban, empujaban y luego apuñalaban a los ponis. Ese ciclo arremetedor que dejaban comida para gusanos y una buena razón para bañarse las pezuñas les habían funcionado en una gran cantidad de batallas. Esta no sería la excepción y, por algo, eran el cuerpo más temido de toda la Horda. Seguían con su ciclo mientras pisaban a los moribundos. Hubo incluso alguien que lanzó a un unicornio a la ventana de una casa.

Entrenados para esto. Solo para este momento. Movilizados por la Horda para conseguir algo más que la gloria... Inmortalidad.

Al final, los ponis decidieron hacer lo más sensato que podrían hacer ante lo inevitable: huir. En su retirada "organizada" se perdieron más vidas por los jinetes arqueros que iban tras ellos. Solo hasta que sus carcajes se agotaron, no dejaron de perseguirlos. Y ahí, entre bramidos y vítores, celebraron su victoria en la búsqueda de la inmortalidad que tanto deseaban. Mas que una meta, se había convertido en algo que anhelaban al punto de llegar a ser una obsesión

Y mientras los sonidos resonaban en el aire, Kristin miraba el pueblo caer.

* * *

Ya han pasado como tres horas desde que me fui de Littlespring... Jamás creí que vería a mi pueblo...

Mi hogar, en llamas. En ruinas. Destruido.

Ya nada puedo hacer, lo hecho, hecho está. Lo único que me queda ahora es aprender a seguir mi camino, y rehacer mi vida... Desde cero.

Maldición. Necesito un trago.

Pero se me acabó el Whisky.

Doble maldición.

Esta anocheciendo, el sol ya se ha escondido y las nubes se están comenzando a poner negras. No es buena señal, empezará a hacer frío y mis alas se congelarán, gran problema para grifas como yo. Poco a poco empecé a descender, la tierra rojiza de la estepa hacía mas oscura esta, veamos... Tiene que haber algún lugar seguro donde pasar la noche, no me gustaría ser comida gratis de las salamandras esteparias.

Descendí y aterricé cerca de una colina, miré el paisaje un rato. Voltee hacia donde quedaba Littlesprings, pero ni una sola llama podía ver, seguramente muy lejos estoy. Volví a mirar hacia delante, caminé por un rato en la soledad de la nocturna estepa, realmente es aburrido, ¡Si están esperando a emboscarme o algo, háganlo, pero por favor hagan callar el silencio!

¡Oh, hey una cueva, ya no voy a ser carnada!

Volví a tomar vuelo, y me aproximé a aquella cueva al noreste de aquí, vaya que es oscura hacia dentro. Una vez que llegué aterricé a solo unos cuantos metros de ella, lentamente me asomé, a ver si no estaba desocupada, y por si escucho algo... Bien, parece vacía. Será mejor entrar rápido, caminé dentro de la oscura cueva. Rayos, apenas puedo ver, ¿Es esa una luz? Definitivamente no es natural, aunque es muy débil. Seguí aproximándome lentamente. El llegar, estaba correcta en que no era una luz natural, si no proveniente de una linterna, la tomé y la inspeccioné... De aceite, le queda bastante. Seguía caminando por la cueva a más adentro, el silencio era absoluto, bastante tranquilo...

Demasiado tranquilo. Una Obvia trampa, que no fui capaz de ver.

—¡Agárrenla! —Dijo una voz áspera, justo detrás de mí. Joder.

—Ni se les ocurra dejarla escapar, ya ha visto demasiado como para irse, y déjenme decirles que una hermosa grifa como esta nos daría mucha plata—. Otra voz más grave frente a mí. Una figura equina se empezó a formar al paso que se acercaba a la luz. Diablos, es mejor que me vay-

Y luego me golpearon en la nuca con una porra, perdí el equilibrio.

Y caí al duro piso inconsciente, como un saco de papas.

Y aún no tengo Whisky...

* * *

Compass entre sueños puede sentir actividad alrededor suyo. Como un animal, sus orejas se levantan y sienten el sonido que hay. Poco a poco se va despertando en dirección de la fuente. Se estira y se levanta.

Los amaneceres en el Yermo poseen una coloración propia, distinta por el aire cubierto de mínimas partículas de minerales, vapores y polvo. Esa mañana amanece de un color como la sangre que la distancia hace ondular, como en los días de mucho calor. Infinidad de lagartos, arañas negras de blancos quelíceros y enormes hormigas púrpuras se agitan aquí y allá por el suelo seco, escondiéndose entre las matas de hierba del brujo, esparciendo nubes de polvo y provocando el vuelo grisáceo de grisáceas mariposas bicéfalas. Una gigantesca ave de mil colores cruza el cielo inexplorado. Y un zumbido expectante de moscas, una noche de infinidad de moscas hacia algún infortunado caído, cuya muerte promete vida para todo un microcosmos de artrópodos.

El sol ilumina la destartalada edificación donde alojaron. Le falta una pared entera, y la hierba de brujo crece entre los tablones. Las demás paredes están a punto de ceder y casi no tiene techo.

—¿Siempre haces tanto ruido?

—Cuando no hay peligro, sí —dice Nyota preparando algo para comer. Al parecer, la cebra ya está completamente mejor— ¿Cómo está tu pata?

Compass la revisa, y se cae del sobresalto. Está completamente curada.

—¡La tenía sangrando!

—Tu reacción me hace pensar que está mejor —dice ella, ahogando una risa.

Con cara de consternación, el mensajero alterna la vista entre la cebra y su pata, sin podérselo creer aún.

—¿Qué hiciste? ¿Brujería?

—Tengo algunos trucos. Nada malo, no te asustes.

—Sí, sí. Cómo quieras —empieza a olfatear el aire— ¿Qué hay de comer?

—Pan y algo de té de hierbas.

—Entiendo —se sienta y toma su ración. Habla mientras la ve comer y no puede evitar sonreír—. Ya, en serio ¿Hay algo más?

—Pude conseguir algunos frutos —dice entregándole una hinchada fruta, parecida a un corazón, de color rojo sangre y pequeñas espinas amarillas. Dichas frutas son conocidas por las cebras con el nombre de _okan_, "corazones" por su parecido con semejante órgano.

Los ojos de Compass brillan y sale un hilo de saliva por la boca. Aunque Nyota le ha dicho que son frutas, ese parecido a la carne le hace abalanzarse como un lince sobre ellas, y devorarlas como si fuera sus presas.

—¿No le quitas las espinas? —dice Nyota asombrada ante su arranque de apetito.

Sigue devorando, sin importarle el dolor, con las muelas las destroza. Mira a Nyota con la cara embarrada de zumo y con la boca repleta de alimento.

—¿Qué espinas?

—Olvídalo —dice ella—. Escuché que cerca de aquí hay un poblado.

—Littlespring —habla aún con la boca llena—, he estado ahí un par de veces. Creo que deberíamos ir en marcha. No quiero llegar de noche.

—Yo tampoco, menos ahora que hay Tenebrarum dando vueltas —con ánimo, Nyota se levanta y se estira.

Compass se limpia el hocico y se levanta.

—Entonces no perdamos tiempo. Por cierto, si no hubieras sido una comelona, no tendrías que buscar tan lejos —abre la puerta con cautela, con ella detrás.

—¿A quién le dices comelona? —dice un poco molesta— ¡Tú comes fruta como una rata atragantándose con carne!

—Nena, parecías una colonia de _parasprites_ ayer. Creo ambos somos voraces cua... —algo empuja a Compass y lo golpea a una pared de ladrillo, cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

—¡Compass! —grita ella poniéndose rápidamente en guardia.

Y entra un ser extraño, más cadáver que vivo. Parece un poni de tierra, pero con el cuerpo hinchado; gruesos tumores se marcan bajo su piel, y posee terribles infecciones en la piel, que supuran un pus verde. Con un enjambre de moscas que ennegrecen su descolorido pelaje, amontonándose en sus infectas heridas. Con unos ojos febriles ojos que reflejan el vacío y la pérdida. Esos ojos se posan en Nyota.

La cebra, sin embargo, no se amedrenta. Se ubica frente a Compass para protegerlo.

—No somos una presa fácil, plagado. Vete antes de que tenga que destruirte.

El enfermo gruñe, inundando la devastada casa con su lastimero grito. Luego carga contra la cebra.

Ella salta a un lado, y lo patea con sus patas traseras, tan fuerte como puede. Lo cual es bastante. El apestado impacta contra un muro derruido de ladrillos, cayéndole encima. y ahí queda, aplastado bajo la mitad de lo que quedaba de aquella casa.

Compass, en cambio, empieza a moverse dormido y murmurar. Nyota se acerca para revisar que no esté herido.

—M... —dice Compass en sueños, moviéndose—, Mue... vete... Prénde... —empieza a retorcerse en el suelo, y murmura cosas inentendibles. Luego se despierta de repente y se encuentra con ella cara a cara.

—¿Te sientes bien? —pregunta ella, preocupada al ver sus reacciones.

Compass se lleva el casco a la cabeza y gruñe del dolor.

—No lo vi venir. Em... Sí, estoy bien. Solo que... —se levanta y sacude la cabeza, la cual sale polvo—. No es nada, Continuemos.

Ella lo mira no muy convencida, pero decide no hacer más preguntas. En menos de diez minutos ya ha empacado el mínimo equipaje que llevan.

Y así avanzan en el páramo amarillento y salpicado escasamente por árboles negros, por esqueletos imposibles; por agujeros profundos, anchos como brazos; y por aquí y allá se alzan nidos de hormigas, similares a termiteros de altura colosal. Compass camina con cautela mirando cada rincón. Cuando sabe que no va a pasar nada, trata de formular una pregunta. Se aclara la garganta.

—¿De qué me perdí?

—Nada grave, un poni plagado te atacó y yo lo envíe contra un muro que lo sepultó —ella lo mira—. Murmuraste cosas raras mientras estabas inconsciente.

Eso preocupa a Compass.

—Meh, creo que tratas de quitarte lo de comelona, rayitas. Ahora me fastidiarás con que "hablo dormido" ¿Eh? —la golpea con suavidad con el codo, y luego ríe mientras va delante. Ella no puede evitar reírse.

—Me está pareciendo que tú quieres quitarle importancia a eso. Pero bueno, tendrás tus motivos para acallarlo.

—Cierto — la mira con una sonrisa y voltea—, comelona.

Nyota vuelve a reír, mientras algunas hormigas grises, de ojos verdes y del tamaño de una rata, caminan transportando piedras para su nido. Son hormigas libaax, hormigas gigantes y omnívoras. Se cuentan muchas leyendas acerca de la voracidad de esos insectos: historias de borrachos que al dormir su borrachera son reducidos a huesos por las incursiones de esos insectos; o de casas que de un día a otro vacías de habitantes, con un hormiguero monolítico levantado cerca de ahí.

—Al menos tienes sentido del humor —dice Nyota a Compass.

—Cuando llevas tanto en el negocio —dice él con sumo orgullo, llevándose una pata al pecho—, tienes que buscarte la manera de reír. Con tanto riesgo a que te maten, es lo menos que puedes hacer.

—¿Por qué terminaste trabajando de mensajero?

Él se detiene ante un pantano y mueve el casco para ver si es clara. Una multitud de pequeños animales escapa, pequeños renacuajos, peces con forma triangular, incluso algunos sapos transparentes que miden centímetros. Gusanos de color negro, delgados como hilos de lana, pequeños crustáceos con forma de bastón. Y huevecillos, algunos huevecillos de una multitud de animales. Todo un universo contenido en un pantano en medio del caótico Yermo.

—Mira esto, por ejemplo. Todo un ecosistema que puedes mandarte al estomago. Sobreviven parásitos y algunos se quedan en la flora intestinal. Retorcijones, y luego un hueco en la tierra si tienes suerte

Compass recoge un poco de agua en una vasija y Nyota ayuda a colarla, para librarla al menos de algunas criaturas. Animalillos pequeños que se retuercen sin poder respirar en medio del paño húmedo, posibles futuras vidas que perpetuarán el futuro de su especie.

Después de mirar al cielo un momento, Compass piensa en la respuesta.

—La verdad... No sé. Desperté un día y me recogieron. Vieron que tenía aptitudes y me mandaron a lo salvaje de una. No fue decisión propia, sino algo que tuve que hacer —cambia el paso para caminar junto a ella— ¿Qué hay de ti, rayitas? ¿Ya es todo un lujo ver una cebra?

Nyota se sonroja un poco, y aparta la mirada. De pronto, pareciera que le gustaría hundirse en el pantano, huir como los renacuajos que huyen en el agua verdosa a la seguridad de la vegetación acuática. Ella aparta la mirada.

—Digamos que hubieron peleas familiares. Las cebras somos orgullosas, pero algunas lo son mucho más.

Compass ríe.

—Parece que alguien se enojó con papi —la rodea con un casco y con el otro le raspa la cabeza. Pero un sonido le llama la atención, y se la lleva detrás de una carreta caída, volcada seguramente por chocar con un nido de hormigas libaax. Luego le pone el casco en su boca mientras mira por un extremo de su escondite.

Aquello toma completamente por sorpresa a Nyota. Está roja, abochornada, como un venado jaki aturdido por el hondazo del cazador.

Hay un par de ponis con armaduras que pasan de largo, bajando la colina del sendero. Los acompaña un unicornio llevando una ballesta, ajustada por un mecanismo. Saqueadores. Un trío de saqueadores caminando por el Yermo, buscando presas, cosas para robar y para sobrevivir.

Compass se limita a esperar.

Un pájaro cae y levanta a una hormiga libaax del suelo para comérsela.

El grupo se marcha colina abajo.

—Se fueron. Malditos saqueadores, arruinan el negocio.

—Y que lo digas —dice ella separándose de él, contemplando el camino que tomaron—. Son malos para pagar, y muy bruscos.

Eso deja pensativo a Compass, sospechando mucho sobre ella.

—Quizás papi tuvo apuros. Vámonos antes de que vengan otros.

—No vendrán. Aquí no hay mucho para saquear y posiblemente antes se maten entre ellos —dice ella, agazapándose como un depredador al acecho.

Compass retrocede un poco y luego camina con cautela, siguiendo el camino. Trata de andar lo más silencioso posible, caminando de cobertura a cobertura. Nyota avanza cerca de él.

—Oye —dice él—, lamento haberte agarrado así.

—No te preocupes, Voyager. Si me hubiera molestado, te habría golpeado —dice en broma.

—No hables de golpes. —Compass arquea las cejas hacia ella. Mira al frente y encuentra otra carreta volcada, con parte del techo rasgado y cajas tiradas hacia el suelo. Con toda probabilidad, era una caravana que en su huida se topó con algún nido de hormigas libaax y volcaron en masa.

Él corre hacia allá, seguido por ella, y se pone a revisar entre el carromato.

Nyota también y aparta de un manotazo a un alacrán negro, del tamaño de un gato.

—Esta caja parece tener algo interesante.

—Ábrela entonces —dice Compass mientras aplasta el alacrán que ella pateó.

Ella así lo hace, revelando su contenido a la luz del sol. Resplandece como plata, brillando como la armadura de un caballero, varias latas de alimentos en conserva.

—¡Comida! Y esos idiotas la dejaron pasar de largo. Tienes suerte rayitas, a no ser que te las comas ahorita mismo —Voyager ríe ante el comentario.

—Debieron abandonarlas por no tener cómo abrirlas —dice ella inspeccionando las latas—. Será mejor guardarlas, podrían sacarnos de apuros. ¿Hay algo más?

—Solo latas vacías y una cantimplora. Oh, y esta alforja te vendrá útil. Aparte de ello, chatarra —dice Compass, que luego le da las cosas a ella y sigue el camino.

Nyota guarda las latas en la alforja y va tras él. Yermo multicolor como una veta de minerales, Yermo caótico de tierra seca, arbustos, árboles solitarios, cruzado aquí y allá por pantanos barrosos o pequeños lagos. Yermo de la luna partida donde florece la vida aquí y allá, sustentándose de otras vidas.

En el cielo cruza un ave de cuatro alas y su plumaje tiene colores rojos, anaranjados, amarillos y blancos en perfecta armonía, y las plumas de la cola miden casi tres metros de largo. Dicha ave es enorme, colosal, sólo su cuerpo del tamaño de dos ponis.

—¡Maldita bestia! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

—Un Uvamizi. Un ave de presa sagrada para mi tribu. Tranquilo, no ataca ponis. Demasiados huesos y poca carne.

—Eso aplica para ti también —dice Compass saliendo de su cobertura y sombra, empieza a notar que está oscureciendo y decide apurar el paso hacia una granja abandonada.

Es una casa como cualquier otra del Yermo: un híbrido de madera y adobe, techumbre de ramas y paja. Cerca hay una cubeta en donde almacenan el agua de las lluvias, y una puerta que da a una bodega subterránea.

Sin embargo, cuando abre la puerta, le llega un aroma fétido como una corriente de vapor envenenado. Adentro está oscuro, pero retazos de luz se cuelan por ventanas y agujeros, revelando una escena de pesadilla: círculos dibujados con sangre, con inscripciones misteriosas escritas con más sangre. Están los huesos manchados de rojo tirados por ahí, los que usaron como pinceles. Y un corazón en la mesa, unido a ella por un cuchillo. Las vísceras y los deshechos fecales están esparcidos por el suelo, mezclándose con la sangre que no se usó para escribir.

—La Horda ya pasó por aquí —dice con seriedad Nyota.

—No sé tú, pero cuando estemos frente a esos locos, va a ser una bueeeeeeeena fiesta. Iré a buscar leña. Deberías quedarte aquí y... —Compass sonríe—. Hacer algo de labores hogareñas.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí. Este lugar está maldito —advierte ella. Se nota un deje de preocupación en su voz.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sólo mira. Esto... no es natural. Han invocado fuerzas oscuras.

Como queriendo resaltar sus palabras, sopla el viento, a medida que la tarde se va volviendo noche. La luz desciende y los círculos malditos parecen ojos que vigilan. Sopla el viento, y se oye un ruido sordo, como de madera rompiéndose.

Compass saca su daga con la boca y se pone frente a Nyota.

—¿Hashta cuando, Princeshas? ¿Hashta cuando nosh van a venir jodiendo? —habla interferido por el mango.

Un silencio de unos segundos. Un silencio tenso como la cuerda de un arco. Un silencio que parece crear más silencio. Y entonces resuena la madera como un trueno, como un depredador en carga, y de la oscuridad somnolienta, logra vislumbrarse una alta silueta. Emerge la criatura de la sombra a la luz, como emergiendo de las profundidades del mar. Un monstruo de piel verde, un engendro bípedo como una masa de músculos a la carga, con una cabeza de prominentes mandíbulas, y los colmillos inferiores parecen espadas, emergiendo de los labios. Un monstruo bípedo, con manos, sin cola, un monstruo con colmillos como espadas y ojos llenos de odio. Un monstruo que los ataca blandiendo un tosco garrote.

—¡Un Tenebrarum! —grita Nyota, saltando hacia la izquierda, esquivando el ataque.

—¡OOOHHH! ¡PERFECTO! ¿QUÉ MASH? ¿ESCORPIONESH? ¿ARAÑASH? ¡VENNGA! —dice Compass después de esquivar el golpe rodando a la derecha y parándose. Luego se queda esperando a que la bestia ataque. Lo cual no tarde en ocurrir, pues el engendro voltea y alza su garrote, dispuesto a aplastarlo.

—¡Predecible! —Compass corre hacia él cuando baja el mazo, en un movimiento le corta la pantorrilla con su daga y corre hacia el otro extremo.

El monstruo gruñe y lo sigue, blandiendo su arma de madera. Pero entonces se derriba la puerta, y antes de que Compass pueda comprender algo, un lobo de madera salta a la espalda verde del monstruo y clava sus garras. Luego lo muerde en el cuello, provocando horrendos chillidos de dolor, chillidos como cien murciélagos ardiendo en una caja.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! — del sobresalto, Compass cae al suelo y recuesta la espalda en la pared. Mira al lobo con los ojos abiertos— ¡Nyota!

Ella se lo echa al lomo y lo lleva hacia afuera, mientras el lobo continúa su ataque. El mensajero puede darse cuenta de que los ojos de Nyota son ahora de color violeta, en vez de tono turquesa que suelen tener las cebras.

Él la mira a los ojos mientras respira agitado.

—Qué bonitos. Pero —cambia a un gesto de angustia— ¿Qué era eso?

Nyota tiene un semblante muy serio. Procede a explicarle, sin pestañear, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Una vida es muy valiosa, Voyager. Profanar un cuerpo es un delito contra las leyes de la naturaleza. Las almas de quienes causan ese daño a veces regresan, buscando seguir matando —dice con gravedad—. Debemos quemar esa casa.

—Cuando dije "buscar leña", no me refería a eso. Pero si apareció eso, debe ser que tienes razón. —se dirige al almacén subterráneo, y luego de unos minutos regresa con un barril— Y mira la suerte, aceite de sésamo. Volátil. Apenas habrá algo de azar, te llevaré conmigo.

Ella lo mira con una creciente preocupación, mientras se oye otro sonido adentro.

—¡Maldición! ¡Otro está cruzando! ¡Hay que quemar esto YA!

Compass Toma un bol y le da otro a Nyota.

—¡Esparce el aceite donde pueda arder mas rápido y luego quémalo! ¡Voy a regar la entrada y bloquearé la puerta!

Así lo hace: adentro, el lobo continúa con su contienda, y puede ver lejos, en la oscuridad, el brillo de dos ojos. Rápidamente, mueve un banco de madera a la puerta y empieza a regar el aceite encima.

—¡Si necesitas mas, echa una carrera al barril! —le grita a la cebra.

Ella así lo hace, esparciendo el aceite por alrededor de la casa, por adentro de las pequeñas ventanas. Y mientras Compass bloquea la entrada, puede oírla gritar:

—¡Listo! ¡Sal, que voy a encender el fuego!

Al oírla, corre hacia ella. mientras se alterna en mirar adelante y atrás.

En poco tiempo, Nyota enciende el fuego, que comienza a devorar con emoción el aceite de sésamo. La casa pronto enciende, como una gigantesca brasa. El incendio comienza a llenar todos los rincones, y como infinidad de chillidos, un coro de gritos bestiales mientras el fuego parece escalar hacia el cielo.

Nyota se recuesta en la hierba, sus ojos vuelven a ser turquesa.

—Qué día —dice ella, agotada.

—Estuvo cerca —dice Compass entre jadeos.

Ella sonríe un poco.

—Eres bastante ágil. No todos pueden presumir de sobrevivir al ataque de un Tenebrarum.

—Amm... Creo. No sé, debe haber alguien más. —se recuesta en la hierba junto a ella— ¿No sientes que falta algo?

—¿Cómo qué? —dice ella, descansando.

— No sé, algo. Qué no estás en paz, hasta que lo encuentras.

—Muchas veces —dice ella pensativa. Lejos de ellos, recortado contra el Yermo e iluminado por las llamas de la cabaña, puede verse al lobo de madera, observándolos.

—No sé, todo esto me confunde. Pero por algo debe pasar.

* * *

Ngh, ¿Qué demonios pasó? Siento que —Auch, mi cabeza. No es necesario que me digan, ya sé.

—¡Hey! Ruby, se está despertando, ¡Mira! —Escuché una voz, joven por lo que escucho.

—¡Deja de hablar cosas obvias, Dog!—Dijo otra, más madura, y luego un golpe. Diablos, mí vista esta tan borrosa del golpe aún... Solo veo luces y siluetas borrosas. Pero por lo que veo (o al menos eso creo), uno es café oscuro, y de melena negra, y el otro rosa, de pelaje anaranjado. Pobre infeliz, seguro se pasan burlando de él... Igual yo también lo haría, jeje.

—¡Hey, ya deja tranquilo al pequeño Dog, Ruby. Tú ya sabes que te pasa cuando te metes con uno de nosotros, jejeje—. Dijo una voz grave al fondo, la visión me mejoró lentamente. Puedo ver más claramente, entró un corcel negro, con manchas blancas, unos ojos marrones y la melena grisácea. El pony rosa suspiró, dio media vuelta y lentamente se fue. Evidentemente su cutie mark era un Rubí.

El Corcel negro se acercó lentamente, se paró frente a mí y solo me miro, y siguió así... Qué tal si mejor te golpeo el hocico con mi —¡AGH TENGO MIS GARRAS ATADAS!

Muy bien Kristin, vamos. Mantén tu cordura, mantenla.

—¿Y qué es lo que tenemos aquí, Dog? Hiciste un muy buen trabajo capturándola—. Dijo el Corcel. Agh, me está... ¿Me está inspeccionando? Se puso a mi costado y tomó mi ala. Joder, n-no puedo moverla, eh, ahí me soltó. Estoy en una cueva en quién sabe dónde, en un lugar lo suficientemente desolado y lejos de cualquier tipo de señales de civilización como para que alguien escuche. I-incluso podrían violarme, y nadie sabría... Espera.

—¡Hey, quita tu mórbida mierda lejos de mí!—. Le grité, y le di un cabezazo, él se hecho unos pasos atrás, aturdido. Dog se me acercó corriendo, y desenvainó la misma porra con la que me golpeó, ¡Espera, maldito desgraciado, que intent—

—¡Agh-gagh! ¡S-sueltame, animal!— ¡Está detrás de mí, y quiere tratar de ahorcarme, n-no puedo respirar!

—Dog, ¡Dog, es suficiente!— Miré al corcel negro, a pesar de ser el jefe, estaba preocupado de lo que está haciendo, pero ¡Aghj, Suéltame! El corcel tomó una piedra con su casco, y se lo arrojó a Dog. Cuando le llegó el me soltó al instante botando su porra, y lo escuchaba revolcarse en el suelo, sin descartar sus gritos agudos y ásperos de dolor.

¡Aire, al fin, oxígeno, déjame respirarte! Hmm...

Comencé a toser como tuberculosa, por poco me dan ganas de vomitar.

—¿P-porque fue eso, Jefe?— Dijo Dog, asomando la cabeza por mi costado izquierdo, el loco pasa moviendo la cabeza y guiñando el ojo. Perro desquiciado.

—¡La mercancía se aprovecha y vende, no se mata, idiota, estúpido!— El "Jefe" le gritaba groserías a Dog, y este se cubría la cara, y gritaba a llantos.

—¡No, no. Dog es bueno, Dog no es malo, agh!— El Loco gritó y corrió a esconderse a un rincón, diciendo y repitiendo "No soy malo" en posición fetal. No creas que me darás pena, animal.

—Bien hecho, jefe —dice Ruby. Algunos de los otros forajidos asienten

Miré hacia el frente, había en total como... unos cinco bandidos, cinco.

Miré atrás de mí, en un rincón, habían... Dioses, ¿Esos son potros?

—Siempre he querido saber cómo se siente follar a una grifa.

—Es algo que a rosita le gustaría saber —los dos facinerosos ríen, pero Ruby molesto les da un golpe.

Mis plumas se estremecieron y sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió por todo el cuello, hasta mi espalda al escuchar eso.

Mierda.

—Jefe ¿Podemos tirarnos a la unicornio de nuevo? —Pregunta otro. Por los Dioses, ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

—Mejor dicho, a la ex unicornio —Pregunta el de al lado, y los demás se echaron a reír. ¡Desgraciados sin alma!

—Suficiente. No quiero más de esas cosas por hoy. Si me entero que alguno de ustedes desobedeció mis órdenes... —El Jefe levantó la mirada, con una cara que estoy segura me habría orinado encima si me la hiciera a mí.

—Si desobedecen, juro que los voy a decapitar personalmente—. El Corcel Negro sonrió maléficamente, y unos cuantos se echaron unos pasos atrás

—Y no me refiero a la cabeza de arriba. Buenas noches, je, je, je... —El Jefe se retiró, de vuelta al lado oscuro de la cueva, fundiéndose en las sombras. Y los subordinados tragan saliva, nerviosos.

—El Jefe ha hablado. Dog va obedecer y el Jefe va a respetar a Dog.

—Cállate —dice Ruby tratando de recuperar la compostura

Miré de nuevo hacia atrás, y luego a los psicópatas. Santos Dioses, esta es la escoria que deberían eliminar del mundo, ¡Hay que matar a todos estos desgraciados!

Muy bien, descuida Kristin, vamos a solucionar esto... De alguna manera u otra... Okey. Lentamente, traté de retroceder, hasta los demás esclavos. Muy bien, ahora la otra pat— ¡Wah! Y caí de cara al suelo. Auch...

—¡Está Intentando escapar! —Gritó uno de ellos. Diablos.

—Intentaba escabullirse, Dog lo vio todo, sssí —Oh mierda, mierda, mierd—

Miro hacia adelante, y miro a ese animal pararse, pero luego siento que me tiran de las patas, y me arrastras hacia lo oscuro.

—¿¡Q-qué dem...? —Pero fui silenciada por un casco en mi boca. Miré hacia arriba, y era uno de los Ponies Terrestres—. Descuida, ya estás segura... Por ahora —Dijo en un tono preocupado el pony. No podía reconocerlo bien por la falta de luz, pero definitivamente sus ojos eran amarillos salmón.

—¡Quédate ahí y mucho cuidado con hacer estupideces! —Gritó Ruby, con la paciencia colmada. Joder, estuvo cerca.

El pony me soltó, y sentí un par de dientes tratando de morder la cuerd—

—A-auch—Dije en cuanto me mordieron en mi garra. Hasta que finalmente el nudo se rompió. Saqué mis garras y las moví. Oh si... Garras libres después de tantas horas atadas en la peor posición posible. Troné mis dedos, oh sí, definitivamente esto se siente mucho mejor que masturbarse.

Miro hacia los ladrones, pero ninguno de ellos se percata. Ahora se pusieron a jugar cartas, excepto ese perro, haciéndose el Gollum. Loco.

—¿Estás bien, no tienen ninguna herida, fractura, algo? —Preguntó una voz joven a mis espaldas. Era un pony verde, terrestre, de crin café y ojos naranjos. Detrás de él, habían dos potros. Una pequeña unicornio blanca, y un potro azul marino. Ambos mirándome con sus saltones ojos.

—N-no te preocupes, ya estaré mejor, cuando salga de aquí... —Miré de nuevo, el pony parecía molesto con lo que dije. Ese momento cuando te quieres golpear a ti misma...

—Q-quiero decir, cuando todos salgamos de aquí, si... Tendremos que idear un plan de escape, porque no pienso pudrirme en esta cueva así sin más —Lo miré de nuevo. No, las cagué.

—...No confío en ti, así que te ruego que mantengas distancia de mí, y mi familia. Así nos ahorramos problemas, ¿Vale? —El pony dio media vuelta, de regreso al rincón, los potrillos lo siguieron, no...

Espera... ¿Es esa una yegua? Está en posición fetal y... Está llorando. Me rompe el corazón ver a alguien llorar así... Espera un momento, es una unicornio.

Sin cuerno, le rompieron su cuerno... Le quitaron su propio cuerno. Que tragedia más grande. Los potrillos se le acercaron, y se acurrucaron junto a ella. Que escena más emotiva... La madre solo los abrazó, pero seguía mirando hacia delante, a la nada, como si estuviera traumatizada.

Volví a la realidad, y me fui a sentar en una roca cercana. Diablos, esto no tiene remedio... Atrapada por alguna especie de Psicópatas violadores, junto a una familia cautiva de ellos, que no confían en mí, ni en lo más mínimo, ¿Qué es lo que podemos esperar de una presentación como esa? Mejor trataré de despejar la mente, quizá me ayude a pensar mejor... Cerré mis ojos, y me puse a escuchar.

—...Podríamos solo escabullirnos, es oscuro de noche, aún más en esta cueva... —Dijo una voz joven y grave entre susurros, no era la misma del otro tipo.

—No, recuerda que tenemos todas las noches a alguien que nos hará guardia... Podríamos simplemente noquearlo, y lo lograremos—. Dijo el pony que me habló antes susurrando también, la otra voz argumentó:

—No, ¿Acaso quieres que llamemos la atención del resto? Si lo hacen, somos picadillo, no seas idiota —Y luego escuché un leve golpe. Creo que no se llevan bien... En fin, escuchemos a estos otros...

—...Tengo cuatro ases, ¿Cómo te quedó esa, Stone? —Dijo Ruby, entre risas. Y luego:

—¡No! ¿Cómo es posible, cuatro Princesas? —Dijo él, sorprendido. Abrí los ojos, y los miré, el pobre estaba boquiabierto, sin saber que decir mientras balbuceaba estupefacto.

—Creo que gané, por quinta vez seguida, jejeje... —Dijo Ruby a Stone, un Pegaso gris, no puedo ver su cutie mark, con esas alforjas suyas...

—¡Eres una maldito tramposo! —Y Stone se abalanzó sobre ella, ambos rodando en el piso, mientras se golpeaban como fuera, y el resto gritando por ver sangre correr. Hasta que el Jefe, intervino entre los dos, y los separó a patadas. No me gustaría recibir una patada de parte de él.

—¡Suficiente, todos, es hora de descansar que mañana nos desplazamos! —Dijo él, bastante furioso. ¿Mañana? Oh, diablos, no...

Todos asintieron, ninguno opuso alguna resistencia, no me quiero imaginar qué pasaría si... N-no, no lo pienses.

Y entonces el jefe detuvo a Dog. Y este lo miró, temblando. No sabría decirles si era del terror, o la emoción.

—Y tú, Dog... Tengo una labor especial para ti —Y el pequeño asintió, por el amor a los Dioses, ¡Deja de temblar, pareces como si jalaras polvos de coca!

—Quiero que vigiles a los esclavos, mientras el resto duerme. Tú eres responsable de ellos —El Jefe lo miró seriamente.

—No me falles. Confío en ti —Y eso fue, la chispa que prendió de emoción a Dog. Y el repitió "gracias", como por toda una eternidad...

Espera un momento...

Idea inminente. Me levanté de la roca, y fui donde la familia de cinco. Todos estaban pegados los unos a los otros, sin saber qué hacer. Los potros abrazaban a su madre desconsolada, mientras que el padre, y el otro que ni idea quien es, discutían entre susurros. Decidí acercarme, y hablarles un poco, entablar relaciones con los locales.

—Ehm, chicos, sus planes no sirven, y son totalmente inservibles, terminarían matando a todos en el intento—. Susurré a los demás, el padre, molesto, dice:

—Aja, ¿Y tú, tienes algún plan al respecto, plumífera? —¿Otro más? Genial...

—Créanme, tengo... Un as bajo la manga...

* * *

—Capitán —dice una pegaso azulada, con crin amarilla, vistiendo la armadura de Baltimare, en unas ruinas cercanas—, venga a ver esto.

Grey Harsh, con pañoleta en su rostro, va a donde la teniente: detrás de las ruinas. A unos metros detrás encontraron el cuerpo casi devorado de un berserker de los Cuervos, con marcas de dientes. No era de monstruos, por el tamaño aparente, ni de caníbales por dejarlo "intacto". Si alguien lo mató, de seguro fue por defensa.

_"Oh, Nyota. Queridísima Nyota, no serías capaz de ello ¿O sí?" _

Mientras amañaba entre sus pensamientos, la teniente le señalo la fogata detrás. Era como cuarenta cm de diámetro y con la circunferencia marcada por piedras, con la leña consumida por sí misma. Se agachó y miró las pisadas. Ligeras. Suaves... Femeninas. Muy delicadas para ser de un semental del Yermo, y mucho más civilizadas que en estos páramos malditos. No. No. No, ella estuvo aquí.

—Teniente Swift, como dama ¿Hasta dónde llegaría si le quitaran todo y estuviera muerta de hambre? —dijo el capitán Grey sin separarse del suelo.

—Bueno, deben entender que las yeguas son más resistentes que los sementales —dice la teniente Swift con aires de orgullo y una sonrisa, cosa que le corresponde Grey—. Hubiera llegado hasta el cuerpo, si tuviera mis condiciones.

—Sin agua, ni comida. La maguita tuvo suerte —Grey Harsh se levantó de un salto y encaró a la teniente—. Vaya a adentro y busque algo. Lo que sea. Ande.

La teniente Swift respondió con el saludo y entró por el techo de la estructura. Hábil. Talentosa. Y con un buen flanco para los gustos de Grey. Quiso que la asignaran cuando capturaron a la Cebra por primera vez, pero al ver lo peligrosa que era, decidió dejarla. Ahora, con su terquedad y el casco metido de la comandante, estaba a su lado. No, no era mala. Tan solo sentía algo que le pedía que ella estuviera a salvo. No sabía que era, tan solo estaba.

Volvió a lo suyo, a la caza de la cebra. En otros tiempos quizás fueron amigas de Equestria, pero esto, mas no sabía por qué, requería de ella. Sí, Baltimare tenía algo entre manos y ella estaba incluida. Se acercó más a la fogata... Lo que encontró le hizo temblar hasta los huesos.

_"Hierba del brujo, denotada por los polvos azules en las cenizas. Más allá de ser psicotrópica, es su 'contacto'. Mierda" _

Será un trabajo duro para él, ella y 18 del escuadrón más. Quizás algunos no volverían a casa. Mientras caminaba para llegar junto a la teniente Swift, mando a llamar al herbolario entre el campamento improvisado que tenían. Si, el médico de estos tiempos tenía que aprender de la naturaleza para la supervivencia de todos ellos. Allí estaba, entre los ponis que jugaban dados, hacían comida, patrullaban y contaban chistes. Ahí estaba ella, con su tez azul y sus crines amarillas. Tratando de encontrar a la desdichada de Nyota.

—Al parecer, señor —decía la teniente Swift, mirándolo con sus ojos amarillos—, durmieron aquí.

—¿Durmieron, teniente? —dijo Grey arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, hay restos de pelaje gris en esta zona, como si fuera un perro rascándose las pulgas —dijo Swift enseñando las crines grises y largas en su casco. Eso hizo que se recostara en una pared y se llevara el casco a la cabeza.

—¡Maldita perra monocrómica! —su grito lleno la habitación y se extendió al escuadrón, que paró lo que estaban haciendo para dirigir la mirada a la casucha. El herbolario, verde y con crin marrón, se asomaba tembloroso por la puerta.

—¿M... me mand... mand... mandó a llamar, ca... ca... Capitán? —dijo el herbolario.

—¡Prepare desde ya algo que incapacite el habla! ¡Y en forma de dardos, gusano! —dijo el capitán Grey, haciendo que se esfumara al trabajo— ¡Usted, teniente! —a diferencia de él, ella permaneció firme en su puesto, haciendo que cambiara de actitud— Contacte con la Pezuña Sangrienta.

* * *

La noche seguía de turno, la oscuridad en cada rincón. Todos los bandidos dormían, todos menos Dog. Esto será fácil.

Pude convencer a todos, pero no sería de lo más cómodo así sin más. Todos seguirían el plan al pie de la letra, solo si yo fuera la carnada. Lamentablemente, no había otra opción... Miré hacia atrás, estaban todos juntos, abrazados en familia, yo no sé lo que se siente tener familia, no sé cómo se podría sentir. Pero algo me dice que es algo único. Miro sus caras, y sonríen, a pesar de todo lo que han pasado, tiene que ser algo muy fuerte seguramente... P-pero olvídalo, tengo algo que hacer.

Salí del rincón oscuro, y lentamente me acerqué a la luz, donde estaba Dog, haciendo guardia... Murmuraba algo de un precioso. Creo que finalmente ya se le rayó el coco.

Solo puedo suspirar y rezar para que todo salga bien. Sería estupendo si tuviera whisky.

Me acerco desde la oscuridad, cada paso... ¿Es en serio? Dog se está chupando el dedo. Vamos Kristin, toma esto con calma; no sabes cómo puede reaccionar estos locos. Solo haz lo que mejor sabes hacer: tener lambia para engañar este ton...

—¡Eres tú! —dijo Dog, sacando su porra y corriendo hacia mí. Diablos—. El jefe dijo cuidar a los prisioneros.

Se me abalanzó, me golpeó en la cabeza y me hizo caer al suelo. Iba a rematarme a porrazos, cuando alce mis garras para protegerme y no sentí nada.

—¡Espera! —dije yo ¡Por todo el whisky del mundo! ¡Qué no se despierten! ¡Que no se despierten! Asumo que por el silencio no pasó nada—. Sé algo sobre Dog.

Cómo pensaba se había detenido a mirarme con esos ojos saltones y sin parpadear. Raro. Me levanté, con mi garra hacia él por si quería atacarme de nuevo. Pero él solo se sentó en las rocas. Y justamente, en las afiladas. Re-raro.

—Dog escucha. Dog escucha al plumero —dijo sacando la lengua. Uish, cómo odio que me digan plumero. Le rompería la cara de no ser por cómo estoy...

Digo... Estamos. Espero que mi carisma y mi habilidad cómo mercader me sirva.

—Escucha Dog. Soy una gran amiga de tu jefe, pero toda está conmoción no me permitió presentarme. Es más ¿No me recuerdas? Soy tu gran amiga: Kristin —y acompañé mi nombre con un buen zape en su cabeza. Jeje, se lo merecía.

—No es culpa de Dog. Dog es bueno. No fue culpa de Dog —Diosas... ¿Podrías dejar de hablar así? Ah, ya me acordé, estás loco. Me llevé mi garra a la cara, cómo si perdiera la esperanza con este mequetrefe. No sospecha nada.

—Mira. Venía a saludarlos, pero viniste y me golpeaste a la nada. Para colmo ¡Me amarraron! —Le dije al tonto, volando un poco y mostrándole mis muñecas enrojecidas—. Y eso no es bonito —le dije con mi cara a centímetros de la suya ¡Que hedionda peste! ¿Acaso comes rata putrefacta todos los días?

—Lo siento. —dijo Dog casi apenado, bajando los hombros. Ni creas que me darás lastima.

—Lo siento no sirve. Si de verdad quieres disculparte... —Vamos Kristin, piensa en algo—. Dame tus provisiones y tus armas.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —le puse la garra en la boca para que no hablara tan alto. Entendió el mensaje y corrió por sus cosas, que no estaban muy lejos de aquí. Me entregó su alforja en la boca, babeándola.

Iugh

La tomé sin más, en ella había otra porra y una espada corta, revisé detenidamente y encontré un cinturón con dagas arrojadizas. Hmmn, creo que me vendría bien las dagas. Son versátiles y muy prácticas. Con buena puntería podía hacer bastante daño. Veamos que tiene el perro este... Tiene mi paga, que suerte. Algunas latas de comida, muy bien. Y, hay algo más... Algo de vidrio al fondo. Lo saco a la poca luz que hay y...

¡Santa madre de Celestia! ¡Eso es...! ¡Eso es...!

Alzo la botella al aire y esta se me ilumina para mí.

—¡Es whisky! Jamás volveré a separarme de ti. —dije, apretando la botella contra mi mejilla y moviéndola por unos instantes. Dog y, podía sentirlo, la familia estaba mirando mi comportamiento. Recupera la compostura— Gracias, Dog. Ya estamos a mano... Ahora, sobre tu jefe.

—¿Qué pasó con el jefazo? —me dijo levantando las orejas y sonriendo un poco.

—El jefe no confía en ti, Dog. Él cree que eres una perdida para él y el grupo. El lado débil, el eslabón perdido. El que no tiene sentido en la vida. —Sé que sueno dura, pero es mi única oportunidad para que pueda escapar... Y para que ellos puedan escapar.

—Pero... Pero. —dijo Dog bajando las orejas y mirándome con tristeza. Te dije que no me darías lastima. —El jefe dijo que esta tarea era especial para ti.

—Dog. Dog. Dog. Pobre chiquillo. Soy amiga personal del jefe. —le dije poniendo una garra sobre sus hombros mientras lloraba—. Él me contó sobre ti. Siempre quiso asignarte a una misión "especial" para crear una excusa con la cual matarte. Esperaría hasta el día siguiente y, quejándose sobre algo, te decapitaría para no hacerte sufrir. Te convertiría pasto para gusanos.

—No. No. No. —dijo Dog, negando con la cabeza mientras lloraba cómo potrillo o, en mi caso, polluelo.

—Pero puedes hacer algo, Dog. Puedes darle sentido a tu vida. —se le iluminó la cara y dejó de moquear. Doble Iugh—. Ve a donde duerme y acábalo. Sé que Dog puede. —lo dirigí hacia el grupo mientras que con una garra le hice la señal a la familia. Pude oír que se movía.

—Sí ¡Sí! ¡Dog se vengará del jefe! —Dijo Dog, caminando hacia el grupo de psicópatas. Ojalá que se pudran en el Hades.

Oigan. La familia se quedó a ver un rato. Me acerqué a ellos. Le dí las armas que no quería a los caballos. Sabían qué hacer y toda la familia corrió en dirección contraria. Les dije que esperaría un poco para ver a los bandidos y ver qué hacían.

Aquello me llenó de miedo.

A unos metros, me cubrí en una zona un poco rocosa. Y comencé a escuchar. El eco dejaba rastro de que estaban golpeando a alguien. Se oía al grupo levantarse y alejarse de mí, en dirección a los golpes. Se detuvieron. Y oí esa voz que me estremeció.

—¡¿Qué carajo haces, maldito perro?! —De seguro era el jefe, que estaba recibiendo una buena tunda. Jejeje.

—¡Dog no es débil! ¡Tampoco es el eslabón perdido del grupo! ¡No soy débil! —dijo Dog mientras se reponían los golpes. Luego cesaron.

—Espera. Espera. ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¡Dimelo! —dijo el jefe. Rayos. Empieza a correr Kristin.

—Fue la grifa —Cómo odio a los chismosos. Dog, eres uno de ellos.

—La... La dejaste escapar ¡La dejaste escapar! ¡DÍMELO! —Dice esa potente voz y rugido, me detuvo en seco, tentada a mirar.

No escuche nada mas, tan solo un silencio que odiaba. Peor que el silencio que había en el Yermo. Tan solo me quedé esperando. Esperar ¡Cómo me volvía loca!

Hubo un grito, lleno de rabia, inundando toda la cueva con su potente voz. Luego apareció el jefe, llevando a Dog por las orejas. Estaba lejos de mí, pero era tan aterrador que parecía que sentía mi aliento. Tomando a Dog, lo golpeó en la cara con la rodilla, lo miró por última vez a los ojos...

Y lo tiró por el precipicio.

Me había dado cuenta que el precipicio tenía estalagmitas. Muchas estalagmitas afiladas en el fondo. Con mucho cuidado de que no me vieran, pude acercarme al fondo. Estaba ahí, murió al instante, con el pecho atravesado por una estalagmita. Miré a fondo. No era una, era cinco y una le atravesaba la cabeza.

Ahora si me dio lástima por él.

Asomo la cabeza hacia el grupo. Ellos vienen hacia mí. No pierdo el tiempo ¡Tengo que correr! Paticas que las quiero tanto. Vamos si no quieren ser el almuerzo de los gusanos.

Corrí todo lo que pude, en un momento vi un minúsculo punto de luz a lo lejos. Pero caigo por una maldita piedra atravesada en mi camino. Volteo hacia ellos. Ya casi me tenían encima. Empecé a rezar. Ruby vino directo hacia mí. Hice las paces. Pero Ruby es golpeado por un flanco por uno de esos ponis que estaban prisioneros. Me levantó y me percato que tenía la espada, después de tumbarla, la usa para clavarla contra él. Luego apareció el otro, porra en la boca. A encarar al grupo de esclavistas.

Haré una pausa pequeña para hablar de mí. Jamás habían hecho algo por mí en mucho tiempo. Es más, puede que sea el primero en mi vida. Tengo que hacer algo. Tengo que hacer algo.

¡A la mierda! ¡Estoy tan asustada para hacer algo!

Me levanté y pegué mi última mirada al interior de la cueva, donde el esposo y su cuñado estaban peleando con esos sicópatas. Empecé a correr en dirección contraria, hacia la luz. Diosas, quiero vivir, pero no de esas forma.

Lentamente, la luz se hacía más grande y me enceguecía.

¡Libertad al fin!

Era libre, una vez más, a los temores y peligros del Yermo salvaje. Pase de cascos de esclavistas a ser la posible comida de algún depredador o caer en manos de otro esclavista. Así es la vida del Yermo; lleno de peligros y tristezas. Apenas camine unos metros de la entrada cuando la unicornio y los potrillos se asomaron por detrás de una roca. Me asustaron por un momento, pero pude guardármelo.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Y mi esposo? ¿Y mi hermano? —Preguntó en voz baja, casi con un hilo de voz mientras me miraba a los ojos. Demonios, Kristin invéntate algo.

—Ellos... Ellos... —Respondí con el mismo tono. No tenía cara para poder verla.

—¿Ellos? —dijo ella, tratando de ver mis ojos

—No pudieron... Fui la única que salió de allí —Bien hecho, Kristin. Le mentiste a alguien que ya está traumada. Vas a mejorar las cosas de esa manera.

La yegua se arrodilló y empezó a llorar, mientras que los potrillos me miraron con esos ojos que me estremecían. Demonios, esos chiquillos necesitaban a una figura paterna... Y yo la vendí.

Una venta sin devolución

Me arrodille junto a la madre y empecé a sobarle el lomo y parte de la melena. Sentía empatía por ella. No me juzguen, pero de dónde vengo nadie me trató de manera amigable. Me crié en las más duras condiciones y no creo que alguien sintió algo conmigo. Joder, siempre se me pone las cosas más difíciles.

—Escucha, lamento mucho todo esto. Lamento que hayas perdido a tu hermano y a tu esposo. Yo... Yo puedo ayudarte. Toma, ten esto. —le dije, y le dí una bolsa con suficientes bits de plata para que pudiera hacer una nueva vida— Regresa a casa y forma una buena vida... Cuida a los pequeños.

Ella solo me miró a los ojos, enrojecidos por tanto llorar, y me abrazó; así sin más. Consternada por ese acto de ¿Cariño? Decidí tomar vuelo y alejarme en dirección contraria. Aún tenía que alejarme de la Pezuña Sangrienta.

Pasaron las horas, y aún tenía la mirada de los hijos y el llanto de la mamá en mi cabeza. Atormentándome por haber hecho lo que hice ¡Quiero que salgan de mi cabeza!

Decidí abrir la botella de whisky, y empezar a tomar por sorbos. Dulce veneno, divino tormento ¿Qué haces afuera? Ven para adentro. Si, la oración del ebrio, jejeje. Pero veo que camino y solo veo la mirada de los potrillos y oigo los llantos. Solo empiezo a tomar más y más. A la final, solo me queda media botella.

No puedo ver con toda esta oscuridad ¡¿Qué?! ¿Se está poniendo el sol? ¡Diablos! Debo encontrar refugio cuanto antes.

Aún oigo y veo.

Esperen ¿Eso es una fogata?

* * *

Compass reúne leña para crear una fogata, ya que el ocaso está cerrándose sobre ambos. Las criaturas del día se acomodan en sus hogares, mientras que las criaturas de la noche salen a hacer su vida. Un inmenso mamífero pasa volando, un animal del tamaño de un vagón de tren, similar a un murciélago pero de cuerpos más robustos, alas membranosas más gruesas y una cabeza maciza similar a la de un lobo. Es un apakan, señor del cielo del Yermo nocturno, con una subespecie diurna usada como montura por algunos Pueblos de la Guerra y soldados de Vanhoover.

—Descansaremos aquí —dice él.

Nyota, que estaba mirando los restos del incendio, se acerca al campamento improvisado. Acordándose de las latas de esta tarde, empezó a buscar en sus alforjas.

—¿Quieres una lata de conserva?- Dice ella mientras seguía buscando. Por fin la encuentra y la saca para prepararla.

Compass asiente con la cabeza, y se sienta mientras enciende el fuego. Solo tiene que aplicar un poco de fricción con las dos ramas en un poquito de paja y tendían fuego para dormir y comer. Sopla para oxigenar las chispas y luego las coloca debajo de la estructura de leña. A los minutos empieza a arder. Ella le entrega una lata de etiqueta completamente roída e ilegible.

—Al parecer tiene alubias —dice ella, forzando la vista para identificar el contenido.

—Si tiene menos de cien años, va a saber bien. No te gustaría el sabor después —Dice Compass mientras hace un gesto de asco con la lengua y ríe.

Eso le causa gracia a la cebra, la cual no tarda en unir su risa a la de él. Compartían un mismo sentimiento de alegría instantánea en los peligros del yermo.

—Debes tener experiencia en eso para asegurarlo así.- Dice ella mirándolo divertida por el comentario.

—Nena, he comido cucarachas para sobrevivir en el Yermo —dice Compass mientras alza las cejas. Con una mezcla de asco y orgullo—. Desde ese día me cuido el aliento.

Nyota vuelve a reír, con ganas, con alegría. La belleza de su voz es un laúd tocado por un maestro.

—¡Basta! ¡Me vas a hacer llorar de risa! - Dice ella entre risas.

—No hay nada peor que estés hablando con alguien, y cuando sonrías ¡Tengas una pata de cucaracha entre los dientes! —Compass cae al suelo, riéndose. Era verdad lo que había dicho y no olvidaba ese día. Una anécdota para reír en buenas ocasiones. Esta era una.

Ella se ríe tanto que le llega a doler el estómago. Tarda un rato en poder controlarse de nuevo. Ambos van calmando las risitas mientras el fuego ardía y la lata esperaba para ser consumida.

—Gracias por hacerme reír, Voyager.- Dijo Nyota, una vez calmada, sonriéndole de nuevo.

—La risa es necesaria en estos tiempos. Un poco de esto le cambia la perspectiva al Yermo —Dice Compass. Mientras se levanta y usa la daga para abrir la lata. Perfora un poco la tapa y empieza a palanquear hasta tener suficiente espacio para levantar la tapa, luego las coloca en una olla con agua encima de la fogata — ¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? —pregunta ella. Interesada por la pregunta

—¿No ríes a menudo? —Dice él.

—Cuando tengo un motivo para reír, lo hago —dice Nyota, pensativa—. Aunque, con estos tiempos, no hay muchos momentos para reír.

Él se acerca a ella, y le levanta el mentón con el casco, para mirarla detenidamente a los ojos mientras le sonríe. El ánimo de uno puede contagiarse a los otros, si usas las cartas correctas.

—Entonces, disfruta esos momentos —Dijo Compass, manteniendo su mirada a ella. Luego de unos minutos, la olla donde estaban las alubias empieza a pitar— ¡La cena está lista!

Ella se sorprende unos segundos al ver que la tomaban del metón y la miraban a los ojos, que se sostienen en su memoria como polillas alrededor de una antorcha; el gesto de Compass se le queda grabado. Luego sonríe, animada por la perspectiva de poder comer –pasar mucho tiempo en una cárcel y comer poco o nada no ayuda-. Pero entonces sus orejas se mueven, captando algo, un movimiento, una respiración.

—Alguien se acerca.- Dice Nyota en un tono serio y localizando la fuente del sonido.

—¡Bien bueno! ¡Y antes de la cena! "Estoy salado" — dice Compass mientras desenvaina su daga y espera. Esos períodos de calma antes de la tormenta, estresan a cualquiera.

Nyota también se mantiene alerta, y mira en la dirección donde se oyen los pasos, pesados como rocas. Fáciles de ubicar, pero difíciles de predecir. Cualquier criatura del yermo es un peligro presente… Sobre todo cuando tienen hambre

Una silueta se visualiza en medio de las rocas. Definitivamente no es un poni. Robusta, es lo único que se puede decir. Nada bueno, es otra cosa –no tan favorita para decir-.

—¡Quieto! —grita Nyota. Preparándose para todo lo que venga.

Compass levantó las orejas, al escuchar hablar a quien se aproxima. Gruñe, al igual que un perro de presa: retrocediendo las orejas y enseñando los colmillos. A eso añádanle una daga de doble filo.

—¡No respondemos! — Dice Compass poniéndose en máxima alerta al origen del sonido—.

—Ugh... Espero que nunca más tenga que toparme con esclavistas tan rayados como ellos. Al menos te tengo a ti, whisky de siglo y med ¡Hip! Y medio.- dice la figura, al fin, una grifa blanca de puntas rojas. Equipada con un chaleco de cuero, si se fijaban bien, se podía ver un cinturón del mismo material con algunas dagas arrojadizas. Caminaba un poco errante, de seguro por tanto tomar. Al verla, Compass envaina su daga. Ningún peligro aparente.

—Es una ebria, no pasa nada. - Dice mientras se calmaba. Empezaba a inspeccionar a la grifa de patas a cabeza. Llegó a una conclusión.

_"Incluso en estos tiempos, aún existen"_

—Esto no vale perderse la cena —dice Nyota, relajándose. Sacaba la olla con las alubias y se servían para comer.

Kristin se apoya en una piedra cercana, y toma aire. Se queda mirando al grupo y estos también la observan, sobretodo Nyota. Reuniendo un poco de aliento, la cebra le dijo:

—Si quieres, puedes acercarte al fuego. – Dijo, mirando la fogata y luego a la grifa blanca. Acompañando su oferta sonriéndole.

Kristin la mira, con un poco de disgusto, a la cebra. Había ciertos rencores antiguos en tiempos modernos. Se llevaba en la sangre.

—Meh, no necesito estar cerca del fuego, mucho menos de alguien más. Bah... — Dice Kristin, haciendo un gesto con su mano y mirando al lado contrario. Indiferencia de aquí a la pared de enfrente.

—Como quieras —dice la cebra sirviéndose su porción de alimento.

—Nyota ¿Podemos hablar? A solas —Dice Compass, donde se la lleva a unos metros de la fogata— ¿Qué haces? —dice entre dientes.

—Hago lo que mi corazón me aconseja —dice Nyota, encarándolo. Compass se le acerca a la cara

—Y yo lo que mi instinto dicta. — Dice él. Después se dirige a Kristin, la grifa—Puedo preguntarle ¿De dónde viene?

—No es de incumbencia para ti... —Ella sigue tomando de su Whisky.

_"No hay nada más sospechoso ¡Qué alguien tan tranquilo!"_

Compass gruñe y saca su daga, la cual lanza a la botella de whisky. Esta cae a las rocas.

Kristin mira su garra vacía, mira el Whisky derramándose en el piso. Luego mira a Compass, con una cara de Ira.

Nyota continúa comiendo como si nada

—Vamos plumero ¡Cuenta todo! —Compass se pone en posición.

La grifa se acerca lentamente, furiosa, con la sangre hirviendo.

—Nadie. Bota... —La grifo toma vuelo, y carga contra Compass en un ataque de Ira— MI WHISKY!

Compass gruñe y carga contra Kristin. Del impacto ambos ruedan en el suelo. Luego, él la mantiene en el suelo mientras agarra una de sus zarpas con los cascos. La amenaza de partirle la extremidad.

Nyota gruñe molesta mientras se alimenta

Los dos pelean rodando en el suelo, dando golpes entremedio

—¡Dime quién eres o te quiebro! —Dice él, Le presiona la coyuntura.

—¡Jódete!— La grifa lo pica con su pico en la cara lo mas fuerte. Lo que provoca que Compass la suelte.

El pony la suelta, rueda hacia atrás y se levanta. Luego pone su casco donde ella lo mordió y ve su propia sangre

—Entonces... A esto llegamos.

—¡Gwaaaaaahhh! —Compass lanza su grito y se abalanza sobre la grifa. Trata de alcanzarle el cuello con los dientes y sus colmillos.

Kristin antes de lo inevitable, toma vuelo aleteando Y por mera suerte es casi alcanzada por los colmillos.

Nyota termina de comer y se levanta. Tranquilamente se acerca ellos dos.

—¡Dejen de pelear! —grita ella saltando y en el aire los golpea haciéndolos caer

—Ahora ¿De qué viene eso? — Dice Compass mientras se soba el golpe— ¿No ves que puede ser peligrosa?

—Puede serlo pero parece más preocupada de su whisky que de otra cosa —dice Nyota ayudandolo a levantarse

—Pero... —dice señalándola— ¡Pero...!

Kristin lentamente se trata de levantar

Nyota va ayudarla a levantarse

—Ugh... Cuál es su maldito problema... ¡Arruinó mi whisky por nada! - Kristin mira a Compass, con sumo desprecio.

—Oh sí, claro. —Dice y acompaña con gestos sarcásticos— Vamos a ayudar a todo borracho que encontremos en el Yermo para darle cobijo. Es más ¿Por qué no los llamamos? ¡Borrachos! ¡Borrachines! ¡¿Dónde estáaaaaan?!

—¡Y tu cierras el hocico, o yo misma lo voy a coser! —Dice Kristin amenazándolo

—¡BASTA! —grita Nyota interponiéndose.

Compass recupera la compostura ante el grito de la cebra

La grifa se pone sus garras en los oídos

—Santos Dioses, al menos intenta no hacerlo en mi oído para la próxima...

—Para estar ebria te dio buena pelea —le dice a Compass—. Pero ebria no sobrevivirás mucho tiempo en esta tierra —le dice a Kristin.

Compass se le sonroja las orejas y baja la cabeza, apenado.

—Lo siento

—Meh, acabo de salvar a una familia de unos esclavistas, ¿Y me dices que sepa cuidarme? —Ella escupe al suelo con un toque rojizo—. Eso ya no importa, de todos modos tengo a la Pezuña Sangrienta pidiendo precio a mi cabeza... Y alas —Dijo Kristin, mirando sus alas, que aletearon un poco.

—De acuerdo ¿Tenemos a una rea y ahora una presa? —se pone el casco en el mentón— Me pregunto si no oculto algo — Compass ríe—

Nyota se acerca a Compass y mira a Kristin —Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. Si haz salvado a una familia, entonces puedes morir en paz. Pero me parece que no estás muy dispuesta a morir aún.

—La verdad, soy Comerciante, pero ya me da igual que lo sepan, igual estoy jodida, jeje.

—¡Al fin! Nos hubieramos ahorrado los golpes si hubieses empezado. —Dice Compass con sarcasmo—. Grifos...

—Claro, como si los ponies fueran unos santos... je, je.

Nyota sonríe un poco mientras discretamente echa un poco de hierba del brujo al fuego

Kristin de su cinturón, saca un cuchillo, y hace algunos trucos como arrojarlo al aire y tomarlo, mientras se apoya en una roca

—Tengo hambre ¿Qué pasó con la comida? —Dice Compass mientras se siente junto al fuego.

—En fin... Dejemos nuestras diferencias de lado, no es favorable para nosotros que sigamos peleando... —Dijo Kristin, mientras miraba a Compass.

—Compass no le presta atención ya que tiene el hocico metido en la olla, mientras come hace sonidos parecidos a un perro comiendo en un tazón.

La grifa lo mira, y gira los ojos, guarda su cuchillo y se acerca a Nyota.

—Creo que Voyager está de acuerdo —dice Nyota en broma

—Voy a hacer que dije sí... —Sigue mirando al pony devorar la comida salvajemente— Eeen fin... Me llamo Kristin —La grifa extendió su garra, esperando que hiciera lo mismo.

—Compass levanta el hocico y eructa levemente. Luego sigue comiendo —Compass —dice levantando el hocico de nuevo y extendiendo su casco. Pero luego vuelve a comer.

Nyota estira su pata.

—Yo soy Nyota.

—Al menos alguien es gentil en el Yermo, no como "otros" —Mira a Compass, aún un poco fastidiada por lo del whisky.

Compass levanta la cabeza y le dedica una sonrisa.

—EL whisky mata el cerebro. Pero, creo que por algo dicen "Cerebro de pájaro". —ríe y vuelve a la olla, pero baja las orejas al ver que se acabó. Solo se sienta resignado.

—Si te consigo más licor, ¿Considerarías olvidar eso? —dice Nyota divertida al ver a Compass

Kristin reconsidera la propuesta, rascándose con su garra bajo el mentón.

—Hmm... No me vendría nada mal una nueva botella de licor... Vale, trato hecho.

—¿Es en serio, Nyota? —Dice Compass mientras la ve.

—Y tú te callas —Dice la Grifa entre una constante seriedad, y algo de sonrisa entremedio.

—Lo digo en serio —dice ella sonriendo un poco

—¡Cómo quieras! —dice Compass mientras refunfuña.

Ella sonríe, tranquila.

—Tranquilo, Voyager.

Kristin mantiene la indiferencia con Compass.

Nyota ella se acerca a él y discretamente le guiña un ojo.

—Espérenme un segundo —Dice ella yéndose a la sombra.

—No te tardes, Nyota. —Dice Compass, pero luego le dedica una mirada de desconfianza a Kristin.

Después de un rato, Nyota regresa con una botella pequeña.

—Kristin, aquí tienes tu licor, pero ten cuidado: un trago basta para hacerte dormir.

La grifa le quita la botella y la mira.

—¡Meh! Ni que fuera para tanto... —Kristin se manda al seco el licor.

Nyota mira a Kristin bebérselo todo, y se golpea en la cara con su casco, pues contenía un somnífero.

La grifa se lo bebe todo, arroja al piso la botella, y eructa.

—¿Ven? No pasó nada... —Pasaron dos segundos, y cayó al piso como saco de papas.

Compass ríe por el acto.

—¿Qué demonios les pasó?

Nyota se acerca y la acomoda.

—El licor tenía un somnífero —dice a Compass.

Compass se acerca a ella y le mueve la cara con el casco.

—Pobre polluelo —dice con lastima mientras le sonríe. Luego empieza a buscar entre sus cosas—. A ver que tienes.

Compass encuentra doscientos bits plateados, una petaca, y un juego de cuchillos.

—Algo me dice que sabe usar esos cuchillos —dice Nyota

—Esta chica está llena. —Compass mira los bits con sumo interés—. Esto era la paga de mi viaje. —En la consternación, Compass busca más en su equipaje hasta que encuentra las iniciales de la compañía— ¡Joder! —Grita Compass mientras camina con la misma consternación.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿La conoces? —dice Nyota preocupada.

—Ella... O al grupo donde pertenece, le tenía que enviar el paquete.

Nyota se sorprende

—¿Qué hace acá? Mencionó algo de esclavistas...

—No lo sé ¡No lo sé! Pero... — Compass señala a Kristin furioso— Así no puede estar... Necesito respuestas

—Relájate, Voyager. El sedante la hará dormir por doce horas. Entonces podrás preguntarle —dice ella levantándose

— Está bien... Está bien... —Dice Compass sentándose como perro y con las orejas bajas.

Kristin se mueve entre sueños

— ...Ah... No, más fuerte... — La grifa sonría y saca la lengua babeando.

—Ya, no es para tanto —dice Nyota, acercándose a Compass, sonriéndole.

Compass solo relincha con angustia, pero luego le sonríe

—¿Te digo la verdad? Ese "paquete" era de parte de otro. Yo solo venía de un trabajo y encontré una caravana muerta. Hacemos un pacto, de entregar lo que se puede, no importa qué. —Compass mira a Nyota—. Tengo que hacerlo.

—Claro, eso haremos —dice ella sonriéndole—. Si necesitas hacerlo, te ayudaré —se acerca otro poco y acaricia su espalda.

Aunque Nyota no lo ve, Compass mueve una pata como un perro cuando lo acaricia.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —le dice ella, feliz.

—Algo

Ella sonríe

—Vamos a descansar, Voyager. Este día ha sido muy largo —se acerca más a él y besa su mejilla, luego se va

Compass se sonroja por ello y se enrosca como perro, aún con el beso en su mente

* * *

De lo poco que recuerdo de mí mismo, seguro que recordaré esto. Ninguna cebra, y mucho menos tan bonita, me había besado antes. Dios, si uso mis recuerdos ¡No me acuerdo de haber besado o recibir uno!

Pero ¡Basta de pajarear, Compass! Puedes sacarle algo de bits a esta yegua bonita. Viéndola, no parece ser una cebra cualquiera. Los imesebelen son algo temidos y respetados en el yermo. Y ella no parece ser de bajo barrio ¡Algo tiene!

La manera de caminar.

Su forma de hablar.

Su personalidad.

Su linda melena.

Y esa sonrisa que…

¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Vamos! Recapacita por un momento lo que eres, un mensajero. Un Courier del yermo. Tu interés debe ser meramente profesional y ella es "el paquete" en este caso.

Aunque no puedo negar su apariencia encantadora.

Nota mental a mí mismo: Kristin es una desgraciada con suerte.


End file.
